Le mouvement du pendule
by abooklikethis
Summary: Les créatures magiques aimaient Arthur. Merlin décida que c’était parce qu’il était blond et que la Magie aimait bien les choses brillantes. C’était aussi certainement pour cela qu’elle essayait sans cesse d’en vouloir à sa vie. Merlin/Arthur - Rating:R


**Titre : **Le mouvement du pendule**  
Genre :** Long. Epique. Un peu méta aussi. De la magie qui parle, du sexe (beaucoup), du fluff (un peu), de l'humour (parce que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher), de l'angst (plus que prévu), un chouilla de Dark !Merlin et de King !Arthur et beaucoup d'amour (parce que je suis une sale midinette)**  
Spoilers :** Sur toute la saison 1, mais rien sur la saison 2. (se passe entre les deux saisons)**  
Rating :** **R/NC-17  
Mots : ~ 20 000****  
Résumé :** C'était un fait, les créatures magiques aimaient Arthur.  
Merlin décida que c'était parce qu'il était blond et que la Magie aimait bien les choses brillantes. C'était aussi certainement pour cela qu'elles essayaient sans cesse d'en vouloir à sa vie.**  
Finie **le 02/03 – **Corrigée** le 10/03**  
Note :** J'aime bien les commentaires, mais ils ne sont pas obligatoires et déjà si vous lisez jusqu'au bout, je serais la plus heureuse du monde !

**Le mouvement du pendule**

1.

A sa naissance, Merlin était recouvert de longs poils noirs.

La sage-femme qui était venue aider sa mère à accoucher cria au diable et abandonna le nourrisson hurlant et effrayé sur le lit avant de s'enfuir en courant. Le cordon ombilical n'avait pas été tranché et Unith était trop faible pour s'occuper du bébé immédiatement.

Le monde accueillit Merlin avec froideur et ne lui offrit lors de ses premières minutes d'existence que la peur et l'incompréhension. Il y répondit par des cris stridents qui déchirèrent la nuit et résonnèrent dans la pièce pauvrement meublée. Et puis, finalement, Unith se redressa en se tenant aux bords du lit pour le prendre dans ses bras. L'enfant ressemblait à un singe avec ses oreilles trop grandes et cette fourrure fine et délicate qui recouvrait son corps, mais ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et dès que les mains de sa mère se furent posées sur sa peau, il arrêta de pleurer.

« C'est mon garçon… », murmura Unith en embrassant les cheveux qui bouclaient déjà au sommet de son crâne.

Ses bras tremblèrent sous le poids du nourrisson et elle sut qu'elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Elle prit donc rapidement le ciseau posé à côté de la bassine d'eau chaude encore fumante et trancha elle-même ce qui la reliait encore à son fils.

Elle s'effondra ensuite sur sa couche inconfortable et trop mince, son bébé posé contre son sein. Mécaniquement, elle commença à le débarbouiller avec un bout de drap alors que son corps se chargeait d'expulser le placenta. Le nourrisson téta avidement et son petit poing se serra doucement autour de l'index qu'elle lui tendit.

« Merlin, murmura-t-elle en s'efforçant de garder les yeux ouverts et de ne pas céder à l'épuisement. Tu t'appelles Merlin. »

Les longs poils noirs qui accompagnaient sa naissance tombèrent touts seuls au bout de trois semaines et à un mois, Merlin ressemblait à un nourrisson tout à fait ordinaire et en bonne santé. Il n'y eut donc plus personne pour croire les élucubrations de la sage-femme et, lorsque les gens du village apprirent qu'elle avait abandonné Unith en plein travail, il n'en fallut pas beaucoup pour l'accuser de sorcellerie. Elle finit jetée dans la mare avec les crapauds, puis chassée d'Ealdor.

Unith resta muette et resserra simplement son étreinte autour du petit bébé qui dormait paisiblement entre ses bras.

* * *

2.

Merlin apprit à faire bouger des choses grâce à son esprit avant même de savoir marcher ou correctement parler. Bébé déjà, des objets se retrouvaient parfois à des endroits totalement incongrus, mais Unith n'y avait jamais prêté attention.

Elle ne s'en rendit ainsi vraiment compte que lorsqu'elle le surprit en train de faire léviter un jouet qu'elle avait placé en hauteur pour le punir d'un caprice. Elle sentit un poing de fer se resserrer autour de son estomac et du se retenir au chambranle de la porte en refrénant une violente envie de vomir.

« Merlin ! »

L'enfant fit tomber le jouet de bois immédiatement et la regarda avec de grands yeux attentifs en suçant son pouce.

Unith lui fit les gros yeux, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas lui transmettre la panique qui la paralysait et s'accroupit devant lui avant de prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

« Mon chéri, tu ne dois pas faire ça. C'est dangereux.

- A pas ? demanda le petit garçon en inclinant sa tête sur le côté et en agitant sa main en direction du jouet.

- C'est dangereux Merlin », déclara Unith doucement. Si jamais quelqu'un surprenait ce que l'enfant venait de faire, ils seraient probablement tous les deux décapités sur les champs.

« é'tise… », soupira son fils en baissant les yeux, visiblement très malheureux de cette découverte.

Unith ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle n'avait vu Merlin utiliser ses dons que quelques secondes, mais elle avait eu le temps de d'entrapercevoir son visage, illuminé d'une joie intense et d'un émerveillement sans borne.

« Tu aimes ça, ce que tu viens de faire ? » demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

Merlin agita la tête vivement et écarta ses doigts pour faire à nouveau voleter son jouet vers lui. Ses yeux brillèrent fugacement d'une lumière dorée avant de retrouver leur couleur originelle. Unith lui saisit les mains et le jouet retomba immédiatement avec un bruit mat. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un moyen de lui faire comprendre à quel point c'était dangereux ; à quel point la découverte de son don lui déchirait les entrailles d'une angoisse maternelle. Elle aurait du faire attention et puis, avec le père de Merlin, elle aurait du s'en douter... mais Unith n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Pas maintenant. Plus jamais. Elle chassa ces pensées douloureuses et retourna son attention vers Merlin qui la regardait silencieusement avec de grands yeux interrogateurs un peu triste.

« Ce n'est rien mon chéri, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Merlin dégagea une de ses mains de son étreinte et la tendit vers son visage pour la poser sur sa joue.

« T'iste ? »

Unith déposa un baiser au creux de sa paume.

« Un petit peu, mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu es un gentil garçon. Merlin... »

Elle s'interrompit et chercha ses mots.

« ... est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est un secret ? »

Merlin hocha la tête. Les grands avaient toujours des secrets. Il avait vite comprit que c'était des choses qu'il ne fallait pas dire ou bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit de savoir.

« Pas dire ! s'exclama-t-il, très content de lui.

- Très bien, le félicita Unith, soulagée qu'il ait saisit le concept a un si jeune âge. Alors, est-ce que ça te dirait d'avoir un secret avec maman ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête. Merlin la regardait maintenant attentivement, comme suspendu à ses lèvres.

« Alors, on va dire que ce que tu viens de faire, c'est un secret entre toi et moi, d'accord ? Personne d'autre ne doit jamais savoir. C'est juste notre secret rien qu'à tous les deux.

- 'accord, déclara Merlin très sérieusement. Tellement sérieusement qu'Unith se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans cette petite tête encore si jeune.

- Ca veut dire que tu ne t'en sers pas à l'extérieur et tu n'en parles pas, tu as bien compris ?

- Oui. »

Merlin sembla réfléchir un moment, avant de reprendre d'une toute petite voix en pointant le jouet du doigt.

« A plus droit ? »

Unith n'eut pas le cœur de le lui interdire. Elle savait que c'était une erreur et qu'elle aurait du le proscrire, mais, au fonds d'elle-même, elle savait que ce n'était déjà plus en son pouvoir.

« Juste à la maison le soir avant de te coucher. D'accord ? »

Un nouveau sourire illumina son visage et Merlin hocha la tête.

* * *

3.

Merlin venait d'avoir huit ans lorsque la famille de Will arriva à Ealdor.

Ils s'installèrent dans la maison du vieil Agaric qui avait finalement cassé sa pipe quelques semaines plus tôt.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'enfants de son âge à Ealdor et Merlin eut beaucoup de mal à retenir son excitation lorsqu'il apprit que parmi les nouveaux arrivant se trouvait un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'année.

Un peu craintif et ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre, il commença par les observer de loin. Le garçon avait l'air gentil, bien qu'impulsif et râleur et il possédait une propension aux bêtises qui dépassait l'entendement, si on en croyait les cris désespérés que sa mère poussait à longueur de journée.

Merlin était quant à lui plutôt timide et plutôt sage, mais il s'ennuyait également beaucoup. Ses seuls moments de joie véritables avaient lieu le soir lorsque sa mère l'autorisait à travailler sa magie. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de la manière dont il fallait procéder pour développer ses pouvoirs car il n'avait ni livre, ni professeur, mais chaque nuit, il laissait la magie courir librement dans ses veines et couler de ses doigts. La sensation puissante de bonheur et d'absolu qui l'envahissait alors était sans nulle autre pareille. Cependant, le reste du temps, il fallait bien avouer qu'il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort.

Après une semaine d'observation craintive, il décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et alla se présenter à ses nouveaux voisins. Unith lui donna des petits pains chaud à apporter en guise de bienvenue, mais il resta tout de même planté devant l'entrée plusieurs minutes avant d'oser toquer timidement. La porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement sur le garçon de la maison et Merlin n'eut pas le temps de dire bonjour qu'il se prenait un grand saut d'eau glacée sur la tête.

« WILL ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! »

Une jeune femme que Merlin identifia comme la mère de Will apparut sur le pas de la porte et le saisit par le bras pour le traîner à l'intérieur. Elle l'assit sur une chaise et entreprit de le sécher vigoureusement avec une grosse serviette.

« Je suis désolée ! Will est intenable depuis que son père est revenu de campagne militaire. Il ne sait plus quoi inventer pour attirer son attention.

- Vhmgrajh… répondit Merlin, la bouche pleine de serviette. Ce qui voulait dire : « Ce n'est pas grave, madame. »

Cette dernière du comprendre, car elle lui répondit comme s'il avait prononcé quelque chose de parfaitement intelligible.

« Pas grave, pas grave… Si tu tombes malade, ce sera grave. Tu n'as que la peau sur les os en plus… WILL PREPARE UN LAIT CHAUD TOUT DE SUITE. »

Merlin entendit un grondement en provenance de l'arrière de la maison avant que le garçon ne déboule dans la pièce, les joues rouges et l'œil brillant.

« J'ai le droit d'en avoir un aussi ?!

- Certainement pas ! Tu as vu ce que tu as fait ? Regarde ce pauvre garçon ? »

Le regard de Will se posa sur Merlin qui grelottait toujours, bien que maintenant enroulé dans une couverture.

« Oh.

- Oui. Oh. Qu'est-ce que tu feras s'il attrape une angine de poitrine ? »

Will eut la décence de se montrer contrit et de murmurer une excuse presque inintelligible, avant de baisser la tête et de regarder ses pieds.

« Je n'ai pas entendu, déclara sa mère d'un ton stricte. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Je m'excuse, grommela Will le regard un peu fuyant.

- C'est mieux. Maintenant salue notre nouveau voisin. Il était venu nous apporter des brioches, mais ta petite farce les a complètement détrempées. »

Cette fois-ci, Will eut vraiment l'air désespéré.

« Oh non ! Des brioches !

- Bien fait pour toi. Sois un peu poli maintenant. »

Le petit garçon s'approcha et regarda Merlin d'un air circonspect.

« Bonjour, finit-il par dire. Je m'appelle Will et j'ai huit ans. »

Merlin hocha la tête.

« M-Merlin, déclara-t-il toujours en claquant des dents. J'ai huit ans aussi.

- C'est un drôle de nom. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

« Au moins c'est original », rétorqua-t-il, un petit peu vexé.

Le visage de Will s'éclaira d'un large sourire.

« Tu as du répondant, je t'aime bien ! »

Merlin ne sut pas trop quoi répondre à ça, aussi garda-t-il le silence. Ses cheveux étaient presque secs maintenant et peu à peu la chaleur du feu crépitant près de lui arrivait à réchauffer ses membres gelés.

La mère de Will lui apporta le bol de lait chaud que son fils avait négligé de préparer. Will le regarda sans rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini d'avaler l'intégralité du contenu de son bol, avant de le tirer par la manche.

« Bon, on va jouer ? »

Merlin sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il était venu pour ça après tout... Et, si Will lui avait paru un peu rude au premier abord, qui pouvait dire ce que l'avenir réservait.

« D'accord. »

- - -

Will et Merlin devinrent rapidement aussi unis que les doigts d'une même main. Lorsqu'on en voyait un, on était quasiment certain de trouver l'autre dans un périmètre proche et dans leur sillage toute une série de bêtises. Ils avaient cependant tous les deux une bonne influence l'un sur l'autre. Merlin calmait Will qui, bien que toujours hyperactif et espiègle, ne terrorisait plus l'ensemble du village et ce dernier offrait à Merlin une distraction bienvenue. Il avait deviné juste : on ne s'ennuyait jamais avec Will.

Cependant, son secret lui pesait. Merlin continuait à s'entraîner tous les soirs avant d'aller se coucher et le fait de devoir le cacher à Will lui laissait une boule de culpabilité au creux de l'estomac. Il aurait voulu lui montrer combien la magie pouvait être bonne et belle ; combien elle pouvait le rendre heureux. Il ne savait pas trop ce que Will en pensait et il n'avait d'ailleurs pas osé le lui demander, de peur d'être déçu et blessé. Il s'en ouvrit à sa mère, mais elle le dissuada de lui en parler.

« C'est dangereux Merlin. Imagine ce qui pourrait arriver si on te découvrait et qu'on apprenait que Will était au courant ? Crois-moi, c'est mieux qu'il ne sache rien.

- Mais ce n'est pas juste...

- Dans la vie, les choses ne sont pas toujours justes... Je suis désolée mon chéri. »

Merlin garda donc le silence.

Finalement, ce qui perça la bulle fragile de son secret fut un accident ; une bêtise idiote qui eut des conséquences que Merlin n'aurait jamais pu prévoir.

A l'orée du bois bordant Ealdor, il y avait un grand chêne et on racontait que de son sommet on pouvait entr'apercevoir Camelot. Cependant, tout le monde savait également qu'il était dévoré par les vers et qu'il était donc dangereux d'y grimper. Il en fallait cependant bien plus pour arrêter les deux garçons qui entreprirent de gravir l'arbre sans prêter attention aux mises en garde. Ils arrivèrent en haut sans trop de difficultés et furent très déçus de se rendre compte que l'horizon n'offrait pas l'ombre d'un château. Will allait entamer sa descente lorsque la branche le soutenant céda sous lui avec un bruit sec. Il bascula en arrière, les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte sur un cri silencieux.

Merlin ne perdit pas de temps à réfléchir, il tendit sa main et sentit immédiatement la magie irradier ses veines. Elle s'enroula autour de ses doigts avant de se précipiter vers le corps de Will qui sembla un instant suspendu en l'air avant de reprendre sa chute au ralenti. Will atterrit finalement sur un tas de feuille morte qui amorti ce qui restait du choc.

Merlin descendit du chêne aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et se précipita vers lui en courant.

« Will ! Ca va ?! »

Will ne lui répondit pas et Merlin senti un poing de fer se refermer sur son estomac.

« Will... », souffla-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Le jeune garçon bougea alors et Merlin laissa s'échapper une respiration qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir.

« J'ai eu tellement peur ! Heureusement, tu n'as ri-... ».

Il aida Will à se mettre en position assise, mais son poing le cueillit à la mâchoire et le projeta vers l'arrière. La douleur l'aveugla durant une fraction de seconde et il sentit un liquide chaud lui couler sur les lèvres. Du sang.

« Will..., murmura-t-il en faisant un geste pour se rapprocher à nouveau.

- Tais-toi. Sorcier. »

Les mots lui firent encore plus mal que le coup de poing.

Merlin ferma les yeux. Derrière ses paupières closes défilèrent un ensemble de possibles tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Si Will le dénonçait, il serait chassé du village ou peut-être même livré aux hommes du Roi et décapité. Mais, pire que cela, Will le détestait maintenant et il ne savait vraiment pas comment il aurait la force de le supporter. De grosses larmes grasses commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues et il détourna la tête en essayant de réprimer les sanglots secs qui comprimaient sa gorge.

Il n'entendit pas Will se lever, mais il le sentit s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Ils restèrent comme ça en silence durant plusieurs minutes.

« Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? » demanda finalement Will. La colère et la frustration transparaissaient dans sa voix.

« Tu me fais pas confiance, c'est ça ?

- Non ! s'exclama immédiatement Merlin en se retournant pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ce n'est pas ça du tout. Je… Ma mère m'a fait jurer de n'en parler à personne parce qu'on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver et qu'à partir du moment où tu deviens complice tu es aussi en danger.

- Donc tu as fait ça pour me protéger ? »

Merlin hocha la tête.

« J'ai voulu te le dire. J'ai même été à deux doigts mais… J'avais peur. »

Will haussa les épaules.

« C'est des conneries. »

Il se leva, épousseta son pantalon et commença à partir, mais Merlin le retint par la manche.

« Will, attends… S'il te plait. »

Le jeune garçon se dégagea d'un mouvement un peu brusque.

« Laisse-moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne trahirai pas ton vilain petit secret. »

Son regard se posa cependant sur Merlin et son visage sembla s'adoucir.

« Bon, écoute, reprit-il. Ca fait beaucoup à penser et j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Laisse-moi une semaine ; on verra après ça. »

Merlin hocha piteusement la tête et Will partit cette fois pour de bon sans se retourner.

La semaine suivante fut la pire de toute sa courte existence. Merlin en passa une bonne partie à ruminer et à tourner comme un lion en cage, n'osant parler de l'incident à sa mère, même s'il soupçonnait qu'elle n'en fut pas dupe.

Au bout du quatrième jour, elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Merlin, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il resta silencieux et commença à jouer avec l'ourlet de sa tunique. Unith soupira.

« Tu sais, finit-elle par dire, s'il est intelligent, il te pardonnera. »

Elle lui passa la main dans les cheveux et se leva pour retourner à son ouvrage.

« … Merci maman.

- De rien mon chéri. »

Le septième jour, à l'aube, Will se tenait devant sa porte.

« On va jouer ? ».

- - -

Unith regarda les deux garçons partir pensivement. Will savait, c'était certain et, si elle faisait plutôt confiance à l'amitié qu'ils se portaient, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se faire du souci. Il n'avait pas fallu trois mois pour que Will perce leur secret à jour et il ne serait sûrement pas le seul dans les années à venir. Plus Merlin grandissait, plus sa magie se développait et plus elle devenait difficile à cacher.

_Il ne va pas pouvoir rester à Ealdor_, réalisa-t-elle avec tristesse.

Elle suivit des yeux le dos de son petit garçon qui s'éloignait vers les bois et sentit son cœur se serrer.

_Pas tout de suite_. Elle ne pouvait pas déjà le laisser partir.

Ils avaient encore un peu de temps.

* * *

4.

Merlin arriva à Camelot le printemps de ses dix-huit ans, un sourire sur son visage et de l'espoir plein les poches. Sa magie aimait Camelot. _Tu verras, tu vas te plaire ici_, lui soufflait-elle à l'oreille alors que ses pas le rapprochait de plus en plus de la ville.

Merlin avait toujours plus ou moins su qu'il ne pourrait pas rester à Ealdor et, si cette pensée l'avait attristé enfant, en grandissant la perspective ne lui avait plus semblée si rebutante. Ealdor était trop petite pour lui. Il voulait plus et sa magie aussi. De plus, il avait vraiment besoin de trouver un travail et c'était une denrée rare à Ealdor où la seule carrière possible était de cultiver la terre, ce pourquoi Merlin n'avait jamais montré aucune prédisposition. Son seul regret avait été de ne pas avoir réussi à convaincre sa mère et Will de partir avec lui. Unith était trop attachée à son village et Will... Will n'était plus le même depuis la mort de son père lorsqu'il avait été rappelée dans l'armée royale. Sa haine pour le Roi et tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à la noblesse ou à la royauté l'avait petit à petit rendu amer. Si leur amitié était restée très forte, Merlin n'avait pourtant pu s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression qu'ils grandissaient peu à peu en voulant des choses différentes.

Il était donc parti seul, avec pour tout bagage un sac à dos contenant quelques unes de ses rares possessions et une lettre de recommandation qu'il devait remettre au physicien à la cour. Merlin n'avait jamais entendu parler de Gaius auparavant, mais il se figurait qu'il ne devait pas être un mauvais bougre si sa mère l'envoyait chez lui.

Le trajet fut agréable et sans histoire. Dans la forêt déserte, Merlin pouvait laisser librement court à sa magie sans que personne ne suspecte rien et il commençait tout juste à apprécier cette nouvelle forme de liberté lorsque les remparts de la ville se dessinèrent à l'horizon.

"Voilà Camelot", murmura-t-il pour lui-même, le souffle court.

Tellement différente d'Ealdor, la ville lui semblait déjà pleine de promesses.

- - -

Ses illusions furent cependant réduites à néant lorsqu'il assista à une exécution après avoir franchit les portes de la cité. Merlin dut se détourner pour réfréner une violente envie de vomir. Il eut soudain très envie de faire demi tour et de s'enfuir dans la forêt. Loin, très loin. Là où on le laisserait en paix. Pourtant, cela ne résoudrait rien et il le savait. Le monde tel qu'il existait n'avait pas de place pour les personnes comme Merlin – à supposer qu'il y en ait d'autres – et s'il voulait survivre, il allait falloir qu'il se fonde dans la masse.

Il accéléra donc le pas pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible de ce spectacle de mauvais augure.

Il trouva Gaius dans son office et lui sauva presque immédiatement la vie en l'empêchant de se briser le dos lorsqu'il tomba de sa bibliothèque. L'épisode fit ressurgir devant ses yeux ce jour d'été où Will était tombé de l'arbre. Repenser à son ami lui serra la gorge avant qu'un sentiment de panique bien familier le pétrifie sur place. Gaius, contrairement à Will, ne le frappa pas. Il se contenta de le réprimander et de hausser un de ses sourcils à une hauteur vertigineuse. Merlin suspecta immédiatement qu'il y avait plus derrière le personnage qu'il ne le laissait paraître, mais la journée avait déjà été assez riche en émotions comme cela. Et puis, Gaius lui avait donné un livre de sort,et un endroit où loger, ce qui le rendait tout de suite bien plus sympathique.

Cette nuit là, il eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, travaillé par l'exécution dont il avait été témoin ainsi que par les circonstances de sa venue. Une fois de plus, il avait eu de la chance, mais cette chance qui l'accompagnait depuis le berceau était frivole et il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir quand elle allait lui tourner le dos. Finalement, comme chaque soir à Ealdor, il trouva un peu de réconfort dans la magie qui sommeillait, tapie au plus profond de lui-même. C'était sa compagne d'infortune et son amie lorsqu'il se sentait seul. Elle serait toujours là et cela, Merlin l'avait accepté. Parfois, elle lui parlait et influençait ses décisions, mais jamais Merlin ne lui en avait tenu rigueur car elle l'avait toujours mené dans la bonne direction.

_Tu verras,_ chuchota-t-elle juste avant qu'il ne s'endorme. _Tout ira bien. Quelque chose de nouveau s'offre à toi ici. _

La semaine suivante, il rencontra successivement le prince Arthur Pendragon et un dragon prisonnier sous le château.

Arthur était un crétin orgueilleux et prétentieux. Il était même proprement insupportable et rassemblait absolument tout ce que Merlin pouvait abhorrer chez une personne. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour le détester viscéralement.

Quant au dragon, il était... gigantesque. Car c'était bien la première chose que l'on remarquait en dehors du fait que c'était un dragon. Il parla à Merlin de grandeur, de renouveau et de destinés entremêlées... Tout ce que Merlin avait toujours souhaité entendre sans se l'avouer. Il lui parla de quelque chose de mieux pour ce don qui vivait en lui et qui grandissait petit à petit en se nourrissant de ce qui l'entourait. Et il lui parla d'Arthur. Le dragon semblait aimer Arthur et croire qu'il deviendrait un jour un grand Roi. Un idiot tel que lui ; Merlin en doutait franchement. Pourtant, lorsqu'il fut nommé valet du prince sans qu'on lui demande son avis, une hésitation s'insinua dans son esprit et il se prit à penser ... Et si ?

Là dessus, Arthur trouva le moyen de l'insulter de sept manières différentes, ce qui acheva de conforter Merlin dans son opinion du rustre personnage. Le dragon pouvait toujours aller trouver un autre Arthur ailleurs, celui là n'était certainement pas destiné à unir Albion et à rétablir l'ordre des choses.

Le seul problème résidait dans le fait que sa magie... semblait aimer Arthur. Merlin ne savait pas du tout comme expliquer cela, mais il la sentait constamment tirailler à l'arrière de son esprit pour être plus proche de lui. Lorsqu'ils se trouvaient côte à côte, elle s'enroulait amoureusement autour de ses mains et de ses poignets en émettant des ondes de chaleur qui mettaient Merlin très mal à l'aise.

_Forcément, ça ne pouvait arriver à personne d'autre que moi,_ pensa-t-il un soir en s'exerçant à faire apparaître de petites boules de lumières qu'il érigeait en pyramide. _Ma magie en pince pour Arthur_.

Merlin fronça les sourcils. La moitié du Royaume avait un faible pour sa royale crétinerie. Non seulement sa magie le mettait dans une situation délicate, mais en plus elle n'était pas originale.

C'était un fait, les créatures magiques aimaient Arthur.

Merlin décida que c'était parce qu'il était blond et que la magie aimait bien les choses brillantes. C'était aussi certainement pour cela que tout ce qui était magique de près ou de loin essayait sans cesse d'en vouloir à sa vie.

* * *

5.

La première fois que Merlin tua quelqu'un, ce fut par accident ou plutôt par légitime défense. Tout comme il n'avait pas réfléchi lorsqu'il avait sauvé Will et Gaius de leur chute, il fit tomber un lourd chandelier sur la femme qui menaçait Camelot et Arthur. Il ne connaissait pas ses motivations, même si plus tard il reconnu la vieille femme dont le fils avait été exécuté pour sorcellerie. La magie brûla en lui comme elle n'avait jamais brûlé auparavant, baignant ses sens et son esprit d'une lumière aveuglante alors que le sort coulait de ses doigts et changeait le cours de sa destiné.

Savoir que ce qu'il avait fait était juste ne l'empêcha pas d'être horrifié par son acte, ni de passer de longues nuits sans trouver le sommeil, mais le temps passant, cette certitude lui permit au moins d'arriver à croiser son reflet dans le miroir. Puis il oublia. Sauf cette sensation fugitive de toute puissance que sa honte barricada dans un des recoins sombre de son esprit.

- - -

La seconde fois fut plus sanglante. Mais à nouveau, Merlin ne faisait que se défendre et la hache qui volait vers lui se serait très probablement enfoncée dans son crâne s'il ne l'avait pas retournée contre Edwin. Son adversaire s'effondra au sol la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, alors que sa tête s'ouvrait comme une coquille de noix. Le tapis se gorgea de sang noir et de matière grise et Merlin dut détourner le regard pour ne pas vomir.

Pour échapper à ces images qui brûlaient ses yeux, il courut. Il courut vers Gaius pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien, puis il courut vers Uther. Cela ne dissipa pas le dégoût qu'il pouvait avoir de lui-même, mais au moins, lorsque le Roi se réveilla, il eut l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien.

Cette nuit là, Merlin ne dormit pas, malgré les chuchotements apaisant que sa magie susurrait à son oreille et il se présenta au service d'Arthur avec de gros cernes sous les yeux et une lassitude dans ses pas qu'il ne parvint pas à cacher. Le prince eut l'élégance de ne pas remarquer et d'être aussi insupportable que d'habitude, lui épargnant des explications que Merlin n'aurait pu donner.

Cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à regagner ses quartiers pour une nouvelle nuit sans sommeil, Arthur l'arrêta.

« Merlin.

- Oui Sire ? »

Merlin ne l'appelait que rarement par son titre, mais il était fatigué et il se figurait qu'en faisant une concession et en se comportant comme Arthur le souhaitait, il serait plus vite congédié.

« Tu as changé. »

Merlin tressaillit.

« Non, pas du tout, répondit-il un peu trop vite pour que cela sonne honnête. Je ne vois pas ce qui peut vous faire dire ça. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha. Il sentait le savon, l'encre et la sueur. La Magie ronronna de bonheur et Merlin eut soudain l'impression qu'elle suintait maintenant de tous ses pores en se tendant vers le prince pour l'effleurer.

Arthur se rapprocha un peu plus et le détailla de la tête aux pieds, avant de le... renifler en haussant un sourcil curieux.

Merlin resta immobile, n'osant plus respirer alors que sa magie lui envoyait des signaux de nature presque pornographique. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent dans sa poitrine et il sentit un chapelet de gouttes de sueur poindre à la racine de ses cheveux. Si cela continuait comme ça, il allait avoir une... Ah non !

« Arthur... », souffla-t-il, les mains moites et brûlantes, priant pour qu'il s'écarte le plus rapidement possible.

Arthur l'ignora, visiblement trop pris par sa petite inspection pour lui accorder une quelconque importance.

« Hum. »

Le prince s'écarta de quelques pas et posa ses poings sur ses hanches, songeur.

« Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, reprit-il avec un petit sourire en coin, je dirais que tu sens la chasse. Plus même, tu sens le sang et l'adrénaline et... autre chose que je n'arrive pas vraiment à déterminer. »

Arthur resta un instant pensif avant de hausser les épaules et de se détourner.

« Mais je dois faire erreur. Tu n'arrives même pas à regarder un lapin dans les yeux avant que je ne lui brise les cervicales, tu n'es certainement pas un chasseur et tu ne le seras jamais. Non, tu es une vraie fillette ! »

La tension quitta Merlin d'un seul coup, lui laissant le souffle court et les genoux tremblants.

« Oui. Une vraie fillette. Est-ce que je peux disposer maintenant ? », marmonna-t-il, les doigts sur la poignée de la porte.

Arthur agita la main, ce qui signifiait que son service était fini et que Merlin s'en sortait sans interrogatoire. Il allait sortir lorsqu'Arthur l'arrêta à nouveau.

« Oh et Merlin, essaye de dormir cette nuit, tu as l'air épuisé. »

Merlin sourit un peu malgré lui et quitta la pièce sans répondre.

Une fois revenu dans sa chambre, il s'allongea sur son lit et resta plusieurs minutes à contempler le plafond. Il pouvait encore sentir en lui les restes de l'excitation intense qui l'avait submergé lorsqu'Arthur s'était approché de lui. A ce seul souvenir, sa magie se réveilla et il sentit son sexe se durcir.

« Ah non ! s'exclama-t-il à voix haute, outré. Ca suffit maintenant ! »

Il ignora tant bien que mal son érection et essaya de penser à autre chose, mais rien n'y fit. Sa magie nageait en plein fantasme et lui en faisait profiter allègrement.

En désespoir de cause, il monta ses mains devant son visage, ouvrit la bouche et se sentit soudain très idiot.

« Bon, commença-t-il en s'efforçant de faire abstraction du ridicule de la situation, écoute, ce crush que tu as sur Arthur est proprement inconvenant. Il faut que ça cesse. »

Il eut presque l'impression de voir sa magie hausser les épaules et lui tourner le dos pour bouder, mais son excitation retomba presque immédiatement.

Merlin leva les yeux ciel et rabaissa ses doigts, laissant son esprit vagabonder.

« Plus jamais, murmura-t-il finalement avant de s'endormir, écrasé par la fatigue. Plus jamais nous ne souillerons nos mains du sang d'un autre. Ce... il bailla... Ce n'est pas bien... vraiment pas bien. »

- - -

La troisième fois fut un double meurtre et Merlin était à court d'excuses.

Lorsqu'il vit Sophia et Arthur dans le lac… Non, lorsque sa magie vit Sophia avec Arthur dans le Lac, elle devint complètement folle. Elle le submergea d'une vague de jalousie et d'angoisse telle que Merlin eut soudain eu du mal à savoir où s'arrêtait la magie et où commençait ses propres sentiments.

Il lui laissa le contrôle et elle le prit avec sauvagerie. Son cœur s'accéléra et son cerveau se retrouva baigné dans une décharge d'endorphine et d'adrénaline tellement puissante qu'il en eut le souffle coupé.

Merlin ne chercha pas à se dire qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Bien sûr, ils avaient été sur le point de tuer Arthur, mais Merlin aurait pu les assommer ou les faire fuir. Il ne leur en avait même pas donné l'occasion.

Ce fut un meurtre propre - bien plus que les deux précédents – et il n'en resta aucune trace. Le mensonge qui roula sur sa langue lorsqu'il se retrouva face à Gaius lui paru aussi naturel que l'histoire grotesque qu'ils firent croire à Arthur lorsqu'il se réveilla.

La honte arriva plus tard. Bien plus tard. Et elle lui tordit les tripes, le faisant tomber de son lit et vomir directement sur le parquet où il resta immobile, en sueur, la respiration courte et les yeux brûlants de larmes contenues.

_Je suis en train de devenir un monstre_, pensa-t-il amèrement. _Et tout le monde semble trouver ça normal._

Il se leva, tremblant et nauséeux et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour prendre une goulée d'air. Camelot s'étendait devant lui, calme et lumineuse dans la nuit. Ce spectacle le réconforta un peu.

_Je fais ça pour Camelot. Pour Arthur et pour Camelot. _

Cette certitude ne parvint pourtant pas à dissiper l'angoisse qui tapait contre ses tempes et s'enroulait autour de son cœur comme un étau.

Il nettoya le sol souillé, prit un remède contre la nausée dans un des placards que Gaius réservait à son usage personnel et se lava rapidement avant de sortir de la pièce.

Il erra sans but dans les couloirs pendant de longues minutes en essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête et de délasser ses muscles crispés. Sans succès.

Il se retrouva finalement devant la chambre d'Arthur sans trop savoir comment. Ou plutôt si, il en avait une vague idée. Il pouvait presque entendre sa magie ronronner… Il se rendit compte alors qu'il avait envie de lui parler. Il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Un mince filet de lumière filtrait sous la porte indiquant qu'Arthur n'était pas encore couché.

Contrairement à ce que beaucoup de monde pensait – Merlin y comprit, avant qu'il n'entre à son service – Arthur ne passait pas ses journée à chasser, être insupportable et participer à des tournois. Une grande partie des responsabilités de l'héritier du trône consistait à décharger le Roi du travail administratif et Arthur s'acquittait de sa tâche consciencieusement, ne souffrant qu'aucun retard ne s'accumule.

Merlin frappa doucement et se mordilla la lèvre. Il était dans le couloir en chemise de nuit, pieds nus et sans aucune excuse valable à présenter. Il haussa les épaules. Au pire il se ferait jeter comme un malpropre, ce dont il avait de toute façon l'habitude.

« Entrez. », lui répondit la voix étouffée d'Arthur.

Merlin poussa la lourde porte et la referma consciencieusement derrière lui avant de s'avancer dans la pièce. Arthur était assis à la grande table qui se trouvait sous sa fenêtre et consultait un parchemin à la lueur d'une bougie.

« Merlin… », constata-t-il en levant la tête et en arquant un sourcil.

Merlin dansa d'un pied sur l'autre à la recherche frénétique d'un prétexte ayant pu l'emmener ici.

« J'ai… oublié de cirer vos bottes pour demain», bafouilla-t-il finalement avant de se diriger vers le placard contenant son impressionnante collection de chaussures.

Arthur le regarda un instant incrédule, puis rejeta sa tête en arrière et rigola franchement. Merlin… Sa magie adorait voir Arthur rire. Ses rires étaient francs, libres et généreux ; ils trahissaient une facette de sa personnalité que le prince s'appliquait trop souvent à cacher.

« C'est bien la première fois que cela t'empêche de dormir », finit-il par réussir à dire entre deux hoquets.

Merlin haussa les épaules et réprima une très forte envie de lui tirer la langue. Il saisit au hasard une paire de botte ; celle qui lui paraissait la plus sale et s'assit au pied du lit avec une brosse et une boite de cirage.

Il sentit le regard d'Arthur mais s'efforça de l'ignorer et de se concentrer sur sa tache. Finalement le prince se désintéressa de lui car lorsque Merlin releva légèrement la tête, il avait à nouveau le nez plongé dans un énorme volume de lois.

Merlin se sentait bien dans cette chambre ; plus que dans la sienne propre où il ne passait que peu de temps. L'atmosphère calme de la pièce acheva de le détendre et d'apaiser la tempête de sentiments violents qui l'agitaient. Peu à peu la nausée qui lui serrait l'estomac se dissipa et une partie du fardeau qu'il portait sur ces épaules tomba à ses pieds.

« Qu'est…Qu'est-ce que cela fait de tuer des gens ? »

La question avait franchit ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Arthur leva immédiatement la tête et le regarda comme s'il cherchait soudain à percer tous ses secrets. Merlin se racla la gorge et détourna les yeux.

« Pardon. C'était inapropri…

- La première fois, le coupa Arthur, cela m'a rendu malade. Je n'ai rien pu avaler et j'ai eu du mal à dormir pendant plusieurs jours. On ne s'habitue jamais vraiment. »

Il se tut ensuite et retourna son attention sur les parchemins devant lui, mais Merlin put voir que ses pommettes étaient plus rouges que d'habitude et que ses doigts tournaient et retournaient nerveusement sa plume, la faisant se balancer au dessus du papier sans véritable but précis.

Merlin sentit ses lèvres s'étirer d'un petit sourire et il rabaissa la tête.

La chambre était à nouveau calme, le silence uniquement troublé par le bruit irrégulier de la plume sur le papier et le raclement de la brosse sur le cuir des bottes. C'était confortable. Le profile d'Arthur était éclairé par la bougie posée sur la table et, si Merlin ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux car il les tenait baissé sur la pile de décrets, il pouvait presque compter le nombre de ses cils.

Secrètement, de tous les moments de la journée, c'était celui-ci que Merlin préférait lorsqu'il se produisait, parce qu'il avait alors l'occasion d'entre apercevoir le Roi qu'Arthur allait devenir, derrière son arrogance crasse et ses manières déplorables. C'était aussi dans ces moments là que son secret se tenait tout prêt à être chuchoté dans la pénombre du reste de la pièce. Merlin le sentait là, sur le bout de sa langue, tout contre la barrière de ses dents.

_Bon_, pensa-t-il, le regard perdu dans les oscillations de la flamme dansante, _si elle s'éteint..._  
Mais, la bougie resta allumée jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur étouffe un bâillement derrière sa main et se frotte les yeux, ce qui signifiait que Merlin allait être congédié.

« Une autre fois, peut-être...», murmura-t-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers le placard pour ranger les bottes maintenant brillantes et immaculées.

Arthur passa sa tête sur le côté du paravent derrière lequel il se changeait et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu as dit quelque chose ?

- Non, rien. Bonne nuit, Sire. »

Merlin moucha la bougie.

- - -

Lorsque l'enfant druide arriva à Camelot et envahit ses rêves et ses pensées, Merlin sut. Bien avant d'aller parler au dragon, il sut qu'il allait devoir le tuer. Il rejeta cette inévitabilité avec tellement de force qu'il réussit presque à s'en convaincre.

Il pouvait sentir sa magie se rebeller dans ses veines et frapper contre ses tempes à rythme régulier, le pressant encore et encore d'entendre raison. Mais ce n'était qu'un enfant...

L'insomnie vint à nouveau visiter Merlin, accompagnée de son cortège de voix désincarnées, mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait plus nulle part où aller. Il trouva la porte d'Arthur fermée et en fut presque soulagé, car il n'aurait jamais pu lui expliquer ce qui l'amenait ici.

_Je fais tout ça pour Arthur. Pour Camelot et pour Arthur,_ se répéta-t-il encore et encore en arpentant le château silencieux.

Il n'y croyait plus vraiment. Si Merlin avait depuis longtemps accepté que son rôle à jouer dans le grand schéma de l'univers ne laissait que peu de place à ses choix personnels, il n'était pas dupe au point de croire que ses désirs n'avaient aucune influence sur le cours des choses. S'il voulait qu'Arthur devienne le Roi que le dragon lui avait laissé entrevoir, ce n'était pas pour Albion mais simplement pour lui-même ; pour ne plus avoir besoin de se cacher. Arthur était petit à petit devenu ce qui se rapprochait le plus de cet idéal et il passait avant tout ce qui pouvait paraître juste et droit.

L'enfant druide mettait en péril tout le fragile château de carte de ses espoirs et de ses illusions et cela le terrifiait. Plus peut-être même, que cet élan irrépressible qui le portait chaque jour d'avantage vers Arthur.

Merlin laissa finalement l'enfant fuir, en sachant que par cela il avait peut-être tué Arthur et tout ce qui était encore à construire.

« Je n'ai pas pu... », chuchota-t-il agenouillé à côté du lit où Arthur s'était endormi d'un sommeil sans rêve.

« Je suis tellement désolé. »

Merlin tendit une main hésitante et plaça autant de sorts de protections sur le jeune prince qu'il en était capable avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur son front pour sceller les enchantements.

« Et je jure... Je jure sur ma vie que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour devenir tellement puissant que même la mort ne pourra plus nous atteindre. »

- - -

Son quatrième meurtre fut le fruit de l'angoisse et de la haine.

Merlin tua Nimueh sans un remord et sans même chercher un prétexte. Il la haïssait de toute son âme et de toutes ses forces. Elle s'en était prise à sa mère et à Gaius et elle s'en était prise à Arthur par deux fois et ça, ni Merlin, ni sa magie ne pouvait le tolérer.

La magie en lui était en rage, bouillonnante de lumière et de colère, assoiffée de vengeance. Merlin la sentait courir dans ses veines, lumineuse et plus forte que jamais. L'espace d'un instant il se sentit si puissant qu'il en eu le tournis. Il se rendit compte alors qu'à ce moment précis, rien ne lui était impossible. Sa magie était reliée aux éléments et tous se pliaient à sa volonté. Nimueh n'était plus rien face à ce pouvoir qui prenait racine au plus profond de la terre et de l'ancienne religion. Elle n'était qu'un insecte insignifiant.

Merlin l'écrasa du pied sous un ciel d'orage.

* * *

6.

Le jour de la mort de Will, Merlin fut si prêt de laisser son secret passer la barrière de ses lèvres que lorsque son ami le protégea une dernière fois en y laissant sa vie, il pleura non seulement sa mort, mais aussi cette fraction de seconde trop vite enfuie où aucun mensonge ne s'élevait plus entre lui et Arthur. Durant cet instant fugace, il n'y avait plus eu aucune barrière, juste la vérité nue telle qu'elle devait être.

Lorsqu'ils enterrèrent Will à l'orée d'Ealdor, sous le chêne de leur enfance qui résistait encore et toujours aux aléas du temps, Merlin croisa le regard d'Arthur. Il y lut de la colère, du chagrin, des regrets et de la compréhension.

_Il sait,_ réalisa-t-il alors, le cœur coincé dans sa gorge_. Il sait et il ne dit rien. _

De grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elles avaient tout autant à voir avec la douleur qui lui dévorait les tripes en voyant Will se consumer lentement, qu'avec l'angoisse intense qui lui glaçait le corps à l'idée de ce qui était à venir.

_Tu verras_, lui souffla sa magie en se lovant autour de sa poitrine douloureuse de sanglots contenus. T_u verras, tout ira bien._

- - -

Durant les jours qui suivirent leur retour, Merlin attendit avec angoisse une confrontation directe mais Arthur ne fit jamais aucune allusion à ce qu'il avait pu deviner. Mais rien ne vint et Merlin finit même par croire qu'il s'était mépris. Pourtant, lorsqu'il croisait son regard, il lui arrivait de revoir sur le visage d'Arthur la même expression fugace qu'à Ealdor et ses doutes revenaient, l'accompagnant comme un murmure incessant.

Les jours passèrent, emportant avec eux l'automne et l'hiver mais ne balayant jamais le lourd silence que Merlin pouvait sentir s'installer entre eux. En apparence, rien n'avait changé, mais au fonds de lui, Merlin savait et cela le faisait souffrir plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent assis tous les deux, face à face autour d'une table sur une plage déserte, sans savoir ce qu'allait leur réserver l'avenir, Merlin sentit à nouveau la vérité glisser sur sa langue. Elle avait un goût de liberté et de promesse.

« Je ne te savais pas si prêt à mourir pour moi, Merlin. » déclara Arthur avec un demi sourire.

Merlin haussa légèrement les épaules.

« Je ne le savais pas non plus. »

A travers ces simples mots, il essaya de faire passer tous les non-dits et les cauchemars qui peuplaient ses nuits ; tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais dit mais qu'il souhaitait tellement qu'Arthur voit par lui-même.

Merlin leva les yeux et pour la première fois Arthur lui présenta un visage totalement ouvert, libre des carcans d'orgueil et de bravade qu'il portait comme un bouclier contre le monde. C'était le visage d'un homme sachant qu'il allait mourir. Mais cela, Merlin ne le vit pas. Il ne vit que la confiance et la certitude que son secret n'en était plus un.

Arthur vida la coupe d'un trait en le regardant droit dans les yeux et l'espace d'une minute le monde de Merlin s'écroula autour de lui.

Mais, lorsqu'Arthur se réveilla il se reconstruisit doucement en quelque chose de plus beau.

- - -

Arthur savait. Et Merlin savait qu'il savait. Ils avaient donc atteint une sorte d'équilibre fragile ; de statu quo reposant sur une sorte de confiance mutuelle.

Merlin sentait que leur confrontation était imminente et il la craignait autant qu'il l'attendait. La tension était partout : dans chacun de leurs gestes ou de leurs regards, jusque dans le frôlement de leurs doigts. Arthur apprit que Merlin était intervenu auprès de Gwen après la mort de son père, mais il n'en parla pas. Il ne questionna pas non plus les trois conspirateurs retrouvés assommés et sans souvenirs des récents évènements, près de l'endroit où l'on avait essayé de tuer son père. Mais, jusque dans l'inclinaison de sa nuque et le mouvement de ses cils lorsqu'Arthur le regardait, Merlin pouvait lire la vérité.

Malheureusement, une fois de plus, les éléments s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse vertigineuse sans qu'il n'arrive à s'interposer.

Les créatures magiques avaient toujours été attirées par Arthur et une fois de plus, l'une d'entre elle essaya de le tuer.

En le voyant sur les berges de la mort, la peau si blanche qu'elle se confondait avec les draps qui semblaient l'avaler, Merlin cru qu'il allait se mettre à hurler.

« Je suis un sorcier », murmura-t-il contre l'oreille d'Arthur alors que la fièvre le faisait trembler de froid. « Je suis un sorcier et je ne laisserai jamais la mort me vaincre. »

- - -

Merlin partit à l'aube le lendemain, sans espoir de retour, près à échanger sa vie contre celle de celui qui était déjà son Roi. Il ne trouva sur l'Île des bénis que ruine, mensonge et trahison, mais lorsqu'il rentra à Camelot, il savait qu'Arthur allait vivre. Il le prit dans ses bras et lui tint délicatement la tête entre ses mains lorsque Gaius lui administra le remède. Il put sentir sur sa peau pressée contre la sienne la magie faire son office, réparant chaque blessure et nettoyant son sang de toute trace de venin.

_Arthur est vivant_, réalisa-t-il, alors qu'une vague de soulagement coulait le long de sa nuque et de son dos. _Je suis vivant et Arthur est vivant. Tout est encore à faire. _

Il tua Nimueh quelques jours plus tard. Il le fit la rage au ventre, dévoré par la haine et la peur de perdre les gens qu'il aimait. Elle l'avait trompé, manipulé et ses paroles n'avaient jamais eu plus vérité en elles que les susurrements d'un serpent, provoquant la peste sur ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille.

Nimueh méritait de mourir et le dragon d'être enfermé à jamais, car ils étaient de la même essence.

_Pour Camelot et pour Arthur. Pour Arthur. _

_

* * *

  
_

7.

Les pas qui le ramenèrent vers Camelot lui semblèrent lourds et mal assurés. Son cheval était monté par Gaius qui n'avait pas encore recouvré totalement l'usage de ses jambes et Merlin était trop épuisé pour faire venir à lui une autre monture. Ils arrivèrent au château dans la nuit, sales et perclus de fatigue, trébuchant sur chaque pavé irrégulier jusqu'à l'office de Gaius, où le vieil homme s'effondra sur son lit pour s'endormir aussitôt.

Après s'être assuré qu'il était bien couvert Merlin se traîna vers sa propre chambre, le dos raide et la tête pulsant comme un lendemain de fête.

_La magie me donne la gueule de bois,_ pensa-t-il distraitement avant de pousser la porte le séparant encore de sa couche.

Arthur et Morgana l'attendaient. La jeune femme se jeta à son cou, murmurant contre sa chemise des paroles de soulagement incompréhensibles. Merlin resta immobile sans réagir alors que son regard croisait celui d'Arthur qui était resté assis sur son lit, son bras en écharpe ramené contre sa poitrine. Ce qu'il y lut le fit frissonner d'anticipation malgré son épuisement.

« Morgana, murmura doucement Arthur en la détachant de Merlin. Je pense qu'il faut laisser Merlin se reposer et que tu as toi aussi besoin de dormir. Il me semble que tu n'as pas eu de bonne nuit de sommeil depuis trop longtemps. »

Morgana hocha la tête et s'éloigna de Merlin, non sans déposer sur sa joue un baiser rapide qu'Arthur feignit de ne pas voir, avant de s'éclipser.

« Merlin. »

Merlin releva la tête et croisa à nouveau la violence qui animait les pupilles d'Arthur désormais assombris par quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Sa magie frémit.

« Oui Sire, répondit-il d'une voix étranglée.

- Je veux que tu te laves, que tu te changes et que tu me rejoignes immédiatement dans mes quartiers pour un rapport. Est-ce que c'est bien compris ? »

Merlin hocha la tête et déglutit audiblement.

« Bien Sire. »

Arthur laissa glisser son regard sur lui puis se détourna et marcha rapidement vers la porte qu'il referma derrière lui sans se retourner.

Laissé seul, Merlin sentit ses muscles se détendre progressivement, alors qu'il prenait pleinement conscience de la situation.

« Arthur est vivant… », murmura-t-il confusément pour sentir la saveur des mots sur sa langue.

L'angoisse qui l'avait accompagné comme une seconde peau durant ces dernières heures glissa sur lui comme un manteau qu'on enlève.

Il se lava rapidement, éliminant avec de l'eau trop tiède les restes du combat qu'il venait de mener ainsi qu'un peu de sa si lourde fatigue. Un soupçon de honte vint chatouiller les berges de sa conscience, mais il la repoussa avec férocité. Ce sang sur ses mains n'était que le sien.

Il enfila ensuite la première chemise propre sur laquelle il parvint à mettre la main et s'éclipsa discrètement des appartements de Gaius, en faisant attention à ne pas troubler son sommeil.

Le chemin vers les appartements d'Arthur lui parut trop long, mais en même temps trop court et son pas se ralentit inconsciemment à mesure qu'il se rapprochait. Il essuya ses mains soudain moites sur la toile de son pantalon et respira un grand coup avant de pousser la porte sans prendre la peine de frapper.

Arthur l'attendait. Il était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regardait dehors, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Pour la première fois, Merlin se surprit à penser qu'il était beau.

Lorsqu'il entendit le frottement de la porte contre le sol, Arthur se retourna d'un mouvement sec et se leva aussitôt.

Le prince fut sur lui en quelques enjambées, l'acculant au mur froid que Merlin sentit presser contre son dos. L'air se chargea d'électricité et Merlin n'osa bouger ne serait-ce qu'un cil. La main valide d'Arthur se posa à côté de sa tête et Merlin arrêta de respirer pour se perdre dans les yeux qui le fixaient.

Arthur avait les pupilles dilatées et il le regardait comme s'il pouvait voir jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Sa main se déplaça légèrement et se posa sur son visage, près du bleu naissant à l'ombre de sa pommette. Elle descendit ensuite et se posa sur ses lèvres craquelées, puis sur son menton avant de continuer méthodiquement son parcours, inspectant chaque centimètre, tâtant les cotes, trouvant les bosses, les bleus, les coupures superficielles et les muscles trop tendus. Merlin sentit ses mains se mettre à trembler et lorsqu'Arthur se mit à genoux devant lui, il ferma les yeux.

Merlin s'était attendu à une confrontation directe et il ne savait que faire face à cette danse silencieuse des mains d'Arthur sur sa peau. Au creux de son ventre, sa magie diffusait en lui de lentes vagues de chaleur régulières.

Lentement, Merlin décolla ses mains du mur et glissa ses doigts dans les fines mèches de cheveux blonds qui glissaient sur sa paume comme de la soie. Arthur se releva doucement, si proche de lui, sans pour autant le toucher, que Merlin put sentir la chaleur que sa peau dégageait.

« Arthur... ». Le nom coula de sa bouche comme une prière rauque pour quelque chose dont il ignorait le sens.

Un des genoux d'Arthur se glissa doucement entre les siens, rapprochant leurs corps un peu plus encore si cela était possible. Merlin laissa glisser ses mains vers la chemise d'Arthur, mais n'osa pas s'y accrocher, l'effleurant juste de la pulpe de ses doigts.

Arthur frémit et Merlin sentit lui aussi un long frisson descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale, alors que sa magie se déroulait en lui comme un serpent, s'insinuant dans ses veines, dans son souffle et dans la sueur de sa peau.

Tout en lui se tendait vers Arthur et il n'arrivait plus depuis longtemps à faire la différence entre ce que la magie lui soufflait à l'oreille et ses propres désirs.

_Peut-être... peut-être que tout nous a toujours mené jusqu'à ce moment_, réalisa-t-il confusément, en ouvrant ses yeux qu'il avait maintenus fermés.

Il rencontra le regard bleu d'Arthur à nouveau et il lui ouvrit son âme, la laissant nue devant lui, sans fards, ni plus aucune barrière.

« Tu n'as rien, murmura Arthur, ses lèvres frôlant son oreille. J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas, j'ai cru que tu me disais adieu. »

_Je ne pensais pas revenir. _

Il ne prononça pas ses mots, mais il les sentit flotter entre eux, comme suspendu dans l'air trop rare qui les séparait encore.

La bouche d'Arthur se posa au pavillon de son oreille et Merlin sentit sa respiration contre sa nuque.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

Cette question était celle que Merlin redoutait, mais appelait aussi de toutes ses forces depuis tant de mois qu'il en avait perdu le compte.

« J'attendais que tu me trouves, souffla-t-il en réponse, son nez enfouit dans ses cheveux. Ils sentaient l'amande et la sueur.

- Je t'ai trouvé. »

Ces mots que Merlin avait tellement attendus délièrent quelque chose au plus profonds de lui et libérèrent un torrent de sentiments gardés trop longtemps sous clefs. Sa magie enfla, enfla, coulant entre eux et sur eux librement, les liants de rubans invisibles mais plus solides que la plus robuste des cordes.

Merlin tourna légèrement la tête et pressa ses lèvres au coin de la bouche d'Arthur, en un baiser chaste et maladroit. Une permission.

Arthur se dégagea légèrement et un instant Merlin crut avoir été trop loin, mais le prince se jeta sur lui comme un fauve se jette sur sa proie. Il attrapa ses lèvres dans un baiser sauvage et brûlant, dévorant sa bouche, aspirant sa langue et Merlin y répondit avec la même violence. Leurs dents claquèrent et Merlin se retrouva à nouveau pressé contre ce mur dur et froid. Ses mains saisirent les cheveux d'Arthur avec férocité, ses doigts glissant sans finesse dans les fils de ses cheveux, agrippant la base de sa tête pour la rapprocher encore plus de la sienne et l'incliner dans la bonne direction pour approfondir leur baiser. Il y avait trop de salive ou peut-être pas assez, il n'arrivait pas à reprendre sa respiration et sa nuque lui faisait mal, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. En lui, la magie jubilait, emplissant ses sens d'un bourdonnement sourd et son cœur tapait rythmiquement contre ses oreilles.

_Glorieux_, susurra-t-elle dans un souffle. _Vous serez glorieux. Plus brillants que le soleil._

Merlin sentit une des mains d'Arthur sur sa nuque, juste à la base de sa mâchoire, encadrant sa tête comme un écrin. La pulpe du bout de ses doigts effleurait les cheveux dans son cou alors que son pouce effleurait doucement, presque délicatement les contours de son visage.

« Arthur, haleta Merlin contre ses lèvre, Arthur... »

Son prénom roulait sur sa langue et contre son palais comme une incantation.

« Je suis un sorcier.

- Je sais... Je sais. »

Merlin posa son front contre celui d'Arthur et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Tu es mon Roi, murmura-t-il avec révérence. Tu es mon Roi et je dépose mon pouvoir à tes pieds. »

Arthur ne détourna pas le regard, acceptant ses mots et les promesses qu'ils portaient en silence.

« Montre-moi, finit-il par répondre d'une voix rauque et hachée. Montre-moi tout ce que tu es. »

Merlin laissa sa tête retomber au creux de son épaule, ses mains glissant dans son dos, épousant sous sa chemise le tracé de sa colonne vertébrale et la fermeté de ses omoplates. Le contact du corps d'Arthur dur et solide sous ses doigts, fit battre son cœur un tout petit peu plus vite.

Il embrassa délicatement la jugulaire d'Arthur, puis son menton, sa bouche, ses joues, chacune de ses paupières closes et son front avant de descendre sur son épaule blessée et de poser ses lèvres sur le bandage, juste au dessus de son cœur.

« D'accord, souffla-t-il. Je vais te montrer. »

Et il leva les dernières barrières qui contrôlaient encore sa magie.

Sa propre puissance le submergea comme un raz de marée, se déversant à travers chaque pore de sa peau.

_Je suis l'ombre et je suis la lumière, _murmura la magie à travers sa bouche._ Je suis tout ce qui est et tout ce qui sera. Je suis la mère de toute chose et l'enfant du monde. Je suis puissante, forte et fragile comme une bougie dans le vent. Je suis maîtresse et esclave. Je suis l'absolu et tu es mon fourreau, car je suis une arme déposée dans tes mains. _

Autour d'eux la pièce semblait danser. Les rideaux, soulevés par un vent invisible chassaient les ombres sur les murs qui mouchaient toutes les bougies, ne laissant brûler que la lumière de leurs corps incandescents, alors qu'autour d'eux les meubles et les tapis tentaient de s'envoler comme autant d'oiseaux maladroits.

« Tu es la plus belle chose qui m'ait jamais été donnée de voir », souffla Arthur au pavillon de son oreille.

Merlin sourit et sentit un flot immense d'amour l'envahir pour cet homme qui se tenait devant lui et se remettait entre ses mains sans aucune peur. La magie entremêla ses doigts à ceux d'Arthur et glissa en retrait de sa conscience pour lui céder à nouveau la place.

Merlin s'affaissa dans les bras d'Arthur et avala plusieurs goulées d'air, comme un noyé refaisant surface.

« C'est moi, hoqueta-t-il à bout de souffle. Tout cela, c'est moi. »

Les bras d'Arthur s'enroulèrent autour de lui, le pressant contre la chaleur de son corps.

« Ta blessure, s'inquiéta Merlin. »

Arthur sourit.

« Mon épaule n'a plus rien. »

Il la fit tourner légèrement en démonstration.

« Tu es extraordinaire... Extraordinaire », rajouta Arthur et les lèvres de Merlin retrouvèrent immédiatement les siennes dans une simple pression presque trop chaste.

_C'est-ce que j'ai toujours voulu_, réalisa Merlin en approfondissant le baiser. _Je ne m'en étais juste jamais rendu compte. La magie me comprend mieux que je ne me comprends moi-même. _

Arthur émit un petit bruit de gorge presque animal qui envoya un long frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

_Encore_, pensa immédiatement Merlin. _Je veux encore entendre ça._

Un désir sauvage se diffusa dans son ventre, rendant ses mains brûlantes et impatientes.

« Le lit... », parvint-il à articuler en donnant une petite poussée sur les avant-bras d'Arthur en direction du fonds de la chambre. Arthur hocha la tête frénétiquement.

« Oui, le lit. Tu es plein de bonnes idées aujourd'hui. »

Merlin se dit alors que si Arthur considérait cela comme une trouvaille d'importance, il voulait bien avoir plusieurs bonnes idées de ce type par jour.

Ils trébuchèrent tant bien que mal vers la couche princière, se prenant les pieds dans les tapis et bousculant des chaises qui n'auraient jamais du se trouver là. Lorsque les genoux de Merlin buttèrent contre le rebord du lit, Arthur le saisit à bras le corps et le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien pour le jeter sans ménagement sur son matelas.

« Oumph », se plaignit Merlin avant de promptement attraper Arthur par la ceinture et de le faire basculer au dessus de lui, tout en tiraillant sur la boucle pour la faire céder, sans succès. Frustré par son demi-échec, il attrapa à deux mains la tête d'Arthur et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau sauvagement et enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. L'érection d'Arthur pressa contre sa cuisse et ce dernier laissa échapper un grognement sourd contre sa bouche qui fit à Merlin l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Il se tendit et sa propre érection comprimée par son pantalon, frotta à son tour contre le ventre d'Arthur, faisant rouler ses yeux vers l'arrière de sa tête.

Le lit grinça alors qu'ils commençaient à bouger sans rythme, ni finesse, encore empêtré dans leurs vêtements et simplement à la recherche d'une friction plus forte. Merlin sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et se rendit compte que des sons sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'il en ait le moindre contrôle. Il ne les entendait d'ailleurs presque pas tant son attention était entièrement absorbée par Arthur. Sa bouche s'était relâchée sur sa respiration saccadée et il avait maintenant les yeux fermés. Les doigts tremblants d'excitation, Merlin traça l'arrête de sa mâchoire, remontant vers son front pour y lisser les plis de concentration. Arthur était beau, Merlin l'avait toujours su ; tout le monde le savait, même l'intéressé. Mais en cet instant, il était plus cela et Merlin sentit se cœur gonfler dans sa poitrine. Il resserra un peu plus ses jambes autour de la taille d'Arthur, passant ses bras autour de sa nuque et embrassant doucement sa ride du lion, si semblable à celle de son père.

_A moi_, pensa-t-il stupidement. _Arthur est à moi et personne d'autre ne pourra plus jamais l'avoir._

Un sort coula de ses lèvres sans qu'il l'ait prémédité, se mêlant intrinsèquement à ceux qu'il avait déjà tissés pour le protéger.

Arthur ouvrit alors les yeux et plongea ses pupilles dilatées par le désir dans celles de Merlin. Le lit craqua une nouvelle fois, le sortant à demi de la transe dans laquelle sa magie et l'intensité du moment l'avaient plongé et le silence assourdissant qui imprégna l'atmosphère fut alors presque palpable.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda Arthur d'une voix rauque, sa main soudain crispée sur son biceps.

- Je... »

Merlin baissa la tête. Il était encore incroyablement excité et toute sa magie se tendait vers Arthur, comme attirée par un aimant.

« C'est... ».

Il déglutit, presqu'incapable de continuer. Arthur le scrutait intensément, le visage impassible cachant tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir en cet instant. Merlin pouvait toujours sentir son sexe dur pressé contre sa hanche, mais la dureté de son regard lui coupa presque le souffle.

« C'est un sort de lien, finit-il par murmurer.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça fait ? demanda Arthur d'un ton glacial.

- C'est un... une sorte de balise. Ca me permet de savoir où tu es et s'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je peux le sentir... Arthur, je suis désolé. »

Arthur resta quelques secondes silencieux, sans pour autant bouger d'un pouce. Il encerclait fermement le bras de Merlin et tenait son corps efficacement prisonnier du sien.

_Il pourrait me tuer_, pensa Merlin avec une pointe de douleur. _Et, je ne ferais absolument rien pour l'en empêcher. _

Arthur chercha son regard et Merlin sentit la pression de la main sur son bras se faire moins forte. Il osa donc relever la tête et bien qu'il puisse lire un soupçon de colère dans ses iris, il pouvait aussi y lire... de la curiosité.

« Est-ce que... reprit Arthur. Est-ce que ça marche dans les deux sens ? »

Merlin hocha la tête faiblement.

« Et... est-ce que tu peux savoir ce que je pense ? »

Cette fois-ci, Merlin secoua la tête avec force.

« Non ! Jamais je ne ferais ça ! Ce n'est pas bien ! Et je peux casser le lien. Je l'ai créé presque sans m'en rendre compte, c'est... »

Il agita la main vaguement pour indiquer leur position plus qu'équivoque sur le lit.

« Ca... Ca me fait perdre la tête. »

Arthur lui sourit alors franchement, avant de lui donner une chiquenaude sur la tête.

« J'aurais du deviner que tu serais aussi incompétent dans ce domaine là que tu l'es dans ton travail officiel. Je n'en reviens pas que tu te ballades à balancer des sorts au premier venu ... _sans t'en rendre compte_. C'est à croire que tu cherches à te faire décapiter. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils et se prépara à trouver une répartie cinglante lorsqu'il remarqua une lueur d'amusement espiègle dans les yeux d'Arthur.

_Oh le..._

Cette fois-ci, Merlin fit bien attention à murmurer son sort juste sous ses yeux, sa main légèrement tendue et ses yeux brûlant d'une lueur dorée qu'Arthur ne tarderait pas à reconnaître. Les mots flottèrent entre eux durant l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, avant que Merlin ne le bascule comme s'il ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume. Il l'enjamba et le chevaucha avec un air de défi.

La surprise fut telle que les sourcils d'Arthur furent sur le point de s'envoler de son visage alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux. L'enchantement se dissipa et il retrouva presque aussitôt la totale maîtrise de son corps, mais il ne renversa pas Merlin pour autant, ses mains trouvant même naturellement leur chemin vers ses hanches immobiles.

« Incroyable, murmura-t-il presque pour lui. Comment est-ce que tu fais ça ? »

Merlin haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, je suis né comme ça. La plupart des choses me sont innées et il y en a quelques unes que j'apprends dans un livre que Gaius m'a donné. »

Les mains d'Arthur se déplacèrent de sa taille à ses cuisses et Merlin sentit à travers la toile de son pantalon la chaleur de ses paumes.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je défasse le lien », demanda-t-il alors doucement, en baissant légèrement la tête.

Il ne voulait pas le faire, déjà habitué à cette présence réconfortante dans un coin reculé de son esprit, et sa Magie se rebellait contre l'idée avec force. Mais, si Arthur le lui demandait, il le ferait sans poser aucune question.

Arthur secoua la tête.

« Non. Je te fais confiance. »

Ces simples mots eurent un effet sur Merlin qu'il n'avait pas anticipé. Sa respiration s'accéléra à nouveau et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il se baissa et embrassa Arthur avec toute la douceur et la vénération dont il était capable. Déposant sur ses lèvres ce que les mots ne pouvaient pas traduire et, juste comme ça, le feu qui l'avait possédé quelques instants plus tôt les consuma à nouveau. Les mains d'Arthur se glissèrent sous sa tunique, se posant sur sa peau avec une délicatesse que Merlin n'aurait jamais soupçonnée. Il pouvait sentir les cals de ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale, contre ses omoplates et il trouva cela incroyablement érotique.

_Le sexe est vraiment une chose étrange_, musa-t-il en dévorant le cou d'Arthur de baiser qui le faisait se tendre sous sa langue.

Il leva les bras et laissa Arthur le débarrasser de sa tunique avant de s'attaquer à la sienne avec des doigts légèrement tremblants.

Dire que Merlin était innocent aurait été exagéré. Il avait connu des filles à Ealdor, mais jamais il n'avait ressenti quelque chose de comparable lorsqu'il s'était maladroitement perdu dans leurs jupes. Avec Arthur, chaque caresse, chaque effleurement, chaque respiration avait quelque chose d'explosif, comme si le monde se faisait soudain plus sensible.

Le contact de la peau du ventre d'Arthur sous ses doigts lui coupa le souffle. Il l'avait déshabillé des centaines de fois auparavant, mais tout était tellement différent maintenant, même si les gestes restaient les même.

Ses mains épousèrent son torse, puis ses clavicules et la naissance de son cou, découvrant chaque centimètre de peau avec lenteur, comme pour mieux les mémoriser.

« Merlin... soupira Arthur avec difficulté.

- Hum ?

- Il serait bien que tu t'actives un peu, si tu ne veux pas que tout soit fini avant que nous ayons seulement commencé. »

Arthur saisit une de ses mains et la posa d'autorité sur son entrejambe. Merlin sentit alors son sexe gorgé de sang pulser contre ses doigts.

« Oh.

- Oui. Oh. »

Merlin sourit et se pencha pour effacer le pli exaspéré de la bouche d'Arthur en y déposant ses lèvres.

Ses yeux brûlèrent et soudain, tout le tissu qui les séparait disparu d'un seul coup. Arthur hoqueta de surprise, avant de tourner la tête vivement pour voir leurs vêtements jetés partout à travers la pièce dans le désordre le plus total. Un pantalon pendait piteusement à la poignée d'une fenêtre et il lui sembla bien voir une paire de chaussettes dépareillées accrochée au chandelier. Il resta quelques secondes incrédule avant d'éclater de rire, la tête rejetée en arrière sur les oreillers.

« Tu es incroyable. Incroyable. Même maintenant tu arrives à être un valet déplorable. »

Merlin le pinça à la hanche...

« Aïe ! Hé, n'oublie pas que je... »

... et entreprit de le faire taire en glissant légèrement sur le côté pour prendre son sexe dans ses doigts. C'était étrange, ce poids dans sa paume, mais familier également. Merlin fit glisser sa main expérimentalement, scrutant le visage d'Arthur avec curiosité pour voir si ce qui marchait dans son cas était aussi valable pour lui. Visiblement oui. La bouche d'Arthur s'ouvrit en un « o » silencieux, alors que ses yeux se révulsaient et que ses hanches se tendaient d'elles même vers Merlin.

Merlin se mordilla la lèvre, ravi. Puis prenant un peu plus d'assurance, il cracha dans sa main et reprit sa tache avec un peu plus de technique. La mécanique n'était pas très compliquée de toute façon et les sons que produisait Arthur valaient toutes les hésitations du monde. L'angle n'était pas le meilleur et rendait la friction insuffisante et il eut vite mal au cou, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. La main d'Arthur vint se perdre dans ses cheveux à la base de sa nuque, passant ensuite sur toute l'étendue de son dos courbé. Concentré sur sa tache, Merlin dut relever la tête pour voir son visage et ce qu'il vit envoya une coulée de lave le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Arthur avait les yeux mi-clos, les pommettes rouges et la bouche à demi-ouverte sur une respiration courte. Il était la peinture même de la débauche et de l'abandon. Merlin changea de position et se pencha pour lécher la sueur qui perlait à sa lèvre supérieure, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, se perdant un instant dans sa bouche et dans les mouvements agiles de sa langue, jusqu'à ce que la main d'Arthur reprenne la sienne pour la reposer là où elle se trouvait auparavant.

La chambre sentait le sexe, la transpiration et l'odeur de leurs peaux mélangées et cela lui montait à la tête. Merlin se sentait ivre d'Arthur et il n'avait pas envie que cela cesse.

Tout en continuant ses mouvements maintenant rendus fluide par un mélange de salive, de sueur et de sécrétions, il se positionna de manière à ce que son entrejambe puisse frotter contre la cuisse d'Arthur. Il avait dépassé la honte depuis longtemps et compensait son inexpérience par son instinct qui ne semblait pas trop le tromper. Mais présentement, Arthur ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Merlin aurait du se douter que cet idiot serait aussi égoïste au lit que dans la vie de tous les jours...

Arthur choisit ce moment pour soudain le renverser et reprendre place au dessus de lui, d'un mouvement qui trahissait des années d'entraînement à la lutte avec des hommes sûrement plus lourds et plus agiles que Merlin.

Merlin allait protester avec vigueur lorsqu'Arthur posa un doigt sur sa bouche et saisit ses chevilles pour les ramener sur ses épaules d'un geste sûr.

« Que...

- Chut, j'ai dit. Je sais ce que je fais. »

Cela eut le mérite de faire taire Merlin plutôt efficacement. Il avait assumé qu'Arthur était tout aussi désemparé que lui par cette « nouvelle configuration », mais vu la manière dont ses gestes étaient assurés, rien n'était moins sûr.

Arthur eut le culot de lui adresser un sourire canaille devant son air surpris.

« Tu croyais vraiment que je ne savais pas ce que je faisais ? »

Merlin fit la moue et détourna la tête. Il entendit Arthur rire, mais refusa par fierté de rencontrer son regard. Pour un peu, il aurait croisé ses bras sur son torse pour bouder. Arthur embrassa sa cheville presque tendrement avant de rajouter doucement :

« Mais tu gagnes des points pour l'enthousiasme et l'intensité.

Merlin lui pardonna presque immédiatement. Il n'avait certainement pas fait preuve d'une grande créativité – après tout, il n'avait fait que tester sur Arthur ce qui marchait sur lui – mais à bien y penser, ce plaisir décuplé qu'il ressentait avec lui était peut-être réciproque.

Arthur coupa court à ses réflexions en se léchant lascivement les doigts, avant de prendre leurs deux sexes dans sa main et de commencer un mouvement rapide de va et vient efficace.

Merlin essaya de se relever sur ses avant-bras pour voir, mais il renonça rapidement, se laissant retomber sans grâce sur le matelas et les oreilles pour s'abandonner aux sensations.

Sa peau lui semblait avoir pris feu et sa magie filtrait à nouveau de son corps, s'enroulant amoureusement autour d'Arthur, dansant sur sa peau en une chorégraphie délicate et compliquée. Les draps sous son dos glissaient souplement en suivant leurs mouvements et le lit craquait à nouveau rythmiquement, mais ils étaient tous les deux bien trop absorbés par eux-mêmes pour s'en rendre compte.

Arthur se pencha et entremêla ses doigts aux siens un petit peu maladroitement sur le matelas humide de sueur. Merlin se laissa alors prendre par un orgasme puissant, les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur le visage d'Arthur qui brillait d'une fine pellicule de sueur, mais qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi beau. La violence de sa jouissance lui arqua le corps et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Arthur le suivit quelques secondes plus tard. Un instant, leurs corps leurs semblèrent rester comme suspendu, avant d'être recomposés pièce par pièce par une énergie si belle et si lumineuse qu'elle les obligea à fermer les yeux. Arthur lâcha ses chevilles qui retombèrent sur le lit comme des poids morts, puis il glissa à ses côtés, prenant curieusement garde à ne pas l'écraser ou l'étouffer alors qu'il devait être aussi épuisé que lui. Il ramena la tête de Merlin contre sa poitrine et ils restèrent comme ça plusieurs minutes en silence, savourant juste l'instant présent. Merlin se laissa doucement bercer par les battements régulier du cœur d'Arthur, allant presque jusqu'à s'endormir. Paresseusement, il passa sa main sur son ventre et la retira poisseuse de sperme. Il eut un moment envie de la porter à sa bouche, mais décida finalement de l'essuyer sur le drap. Il en prit un autre bout pour les nettoyer tous les deux et retomba ensuite mollement, à moitié sur les oreillers et à moitié sur Arthur, dont la respiration calme indiquait qu'il était proche du sommeil.

Merlin se demanda si ce qui venait de se produire allait changer quelque chose. Probablement. Et probablement pas. Il n'avait pas l'énergie d'y penser pour l'instant. Le bras d'Arthur dans sa nuque l'invitait à rester là et cela lui suffisait pour l'instant.

Merlin sentit alors les doigts d'Arthur dans ses cheveux et sous son oreille, sa cage thoracique vibra d'un long soupir contenu.

« Tu réfléchis trop », murmura-t-il, la voix pâteuse de sommeil.

Merlin haussa légèrement les épaules.

« Il faut bien qu'il y en ait un qui le fasse pour deux. »

Arthur sourit, mais ne réagit pas, preuve de son état de fatigue.

« Sans toi, le Royaume ne serait que ruine, c'est certain. »

Il baya et ferma les yeux.

« Par contre, reprit-il, tout puissant et intelligent que tu es, il va falloir que tu ranges ça. »

Merlin leva les yeux et balaya la pièce du regard. La moitié des meubles avaient changé de place, déversant leur contenu par terre et toutes les bougies se trouvaient maintenant au plafond, flottant dans les airs en les baignant d'une douce lumière orangée. Merlin trouvait personnellement le nouvel arrangement bien meilleur que l'ancien, mais il concédait que cela n'avait rien de très discret. Sans parler de leurs vêtements qui s'étalaient un peu partout.

Il leva la main et ses yeux brillèrent d'or alors que les éléments dansaient pour retrouver leur place originelle.

« Voilà. »

Il tourna la tête et surprit une ride soucieuse creusée sur le front d'Arthur et le pli pensif de sa bouche ce qui lui serra soudain le ventre. Peut-être que c'était trop ; peut-être que maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus submergés par l'intensité du moment et par la magie imbibant chaque espace et chaque vide, peut-être qu'Arthur...

« Merlin ?

- Oui...

- Maintenant que je sais que tu peux faire ça d'un claquement de doigt, il va être temps de revoir la façon dont tu passes tes journées. »

Merlin sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il se redressa et chevaucha souplement Arthur qui leva un sourcil surpris.

« Vous voulez dire Sire, répondit Merlin, quand je ne suis pas occupé à sauver votre royal derrière ? »

Les mains d'Arthur glissèrent sur ses cuisses tendues et se posèrent sur ses hanches.

« Une œuvre d'art, telle que celle-ci, il est normal qu'on veuille la protéger, c'est presqu'un trésor du Royaume. »

Merlin éclata de rire.

* * *

8.

Merlin avait été sûr que tout allait changer, mais il se trompait. Sa relation avec Arthur demeura la même. Le sexe en plus. Beaucoup de sexe en plus. Partout, tout le temps et sans être forcément très discrets. Merlin était d'ailleurs persuadé que Gwen se doutait de quelque chose. Elle le regardait suspicieusement et il l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois hésiter sur une question, avant de finalement détourner la tête en rougissant. Morgana avait été plus directe. Elle était venue le trouver dans la chambre d'Arthur alors qu'il était en train de changer les draps et lui avait fait comprendre de manière très claire que les murs n'étaient pas aussi épais qu'ils voulaient bien le croire. Mortifié, Merlin n'avait rien réussi à répondre, mais s'était promis d'en parler à Arthur... qui lui avait ri au nez. La vérité était que Merlin était bien incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à Arthur et qu'il ne parvenait de toute façon pas à se contenir en sa présence. Le sentiment était d'ailleurs réciproque à en juger par la manière dont Arthur le dévorait du regard. La faim qui les consumait ne paraissait pas pouvoir être rassasiée. Elle était un peu moins forte lorsqu'ils ne se voyaient pas, mais dès qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, la tension devenait insupportable. Merlin s'était même retrouvé avec une très embarrassante érection lors d'un banquet quelconque qu'il avait du cacher avec une carafe d'eau. Il s'était vengé lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seul dans la chambre d'Arthur, loin des regards inquisiteurs et des bavardages de la cours. Merlin savait maintenant très bien quoi faire pour réduire Arthur à l'état de corps frémissant de plaisir et de désir. Il savait très bien s'arrêter juste avant de le satisfaire aussi. La masse du sexe d'Arthur dans sa bouche lui avait parue étrange tout d'abord, mais le temps passant, il avait appris à apprécier son poids sur sa langue, l'odeur de musc qui envahissait ses narines et la caresse des doigts d'Arthur dans ses cheveux. Il apprenait avec Arthur et le voir se tordre comme une anguille, le corps arqué et la bouche ouverte sur un grognement guttural mettait un feu liquide dans ses veines qui lui montait à la tête, le rendant proche de l'ivresse.

Merlin n'en avait jamais assez. Arthur était devenu comme une drogue dont il n'avait de cesse de se repaître encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que cela le mène au bord de l'épuisement et qu'il n'ait plus la force de rejoindre son propre lit. Par conséquent, cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'il ne dormait plus dans sa chambre et il avait même développé un goût certain pour la couche royale.

« Tu développes une vraie relation amoureuse avec ces oreillers. », remarqua Arthur un matin avant l'aube, alors qu'il profitait de cet infime moment de calme entre la nuit et le début inévitable d'une nouvelle journée. Merlin haussa mollement les épaules et enfouit sa tête un peu plus dans l'énorme oreiller de plume qu'il s'était approprié.

« Bien évidement, répondit-il les yeux mi-clos. L'oreiller est doux, agréable, flexible et surtout, il ne parle pas. »

Les doigts d'Arthur lui effleurèrent les cotes et Merlin retint un gloussement tout se tortillant pour y échapper.

« Je suis flexible, déclara Arthur en se rallongeant, les bras croisés derrière la nuque.

- Hum, mouais, je demande à voir. Parce qu'en attendant, le coussin me semble toujours bien préférable.»

Merlin connaissait maintenant toute l'étendu de la flexibilité d'Arthur, mais il savait également que le prince ne savait pas résister à un challenge.

« Je vais t'en servir du flexible, moi. », grommela Arthur en le retournant d'une main experte, avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentait légèrement la sueur et son haleine n'était pas des plus fraîches, mais Merlin répondit quand même à son baiser avec appétit, passant ses bras autour de sa nuque et coinçant une de ses cuisses entre les siennes. Après tout, il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'en empêcher.

- - -

L'été succéda au printemps et rien ne changea. Les jours chauds apportèrent leur cortège de festivals, tournois, parties de chasses et autres activités qui monopolisaient Arthur à l'extérieur du château. Secrètement, c'était comme ça que Merlin le préférait. Arthur n'était pas fait pour rester enfermé. Il appartenait au grand air, aux forêts et aux grandes étendues. L'hiver le rendait sombre et nerveux, mais les chaleurs de l'été lui allaient bien, halant sa peau et illuminant ses cheveux. L'été, Arthur avait l'odeur du soleil et de l'herbe brûlée.

« Tu es encore plus beau l'été », murmura-t-il un jour contre le pavillon de son oreille, alors que ses mains s'affairaient à débarrasser fébrilement Arthur de son pantalon.

Arthur haussa un sourcil surpris, sans pour autant abandonner sa tâche qui consistait présentement à marquer la naissance de son cou de marques que Merlin serait obligé de cacher avec un foulard, même au plus fort des chaleurs de la saison.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Merlin... Je suis beau tout le temps. »

Merlin ne répondit pas, traçant simplement la fine courbe de ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

- - -

« Oh, putain de bordel de merde ! »

Arthur se tendit sous la brûlure de la pénétration et Merlin vit son dos s'arquer comme un chat qui s'étire.

« Langage Arthur, ce... Ce n'est pas digne d'un p-prince. »

L'inquiétude perçait cependant dans sa voix et il stoppa son mouvement, tendant la main vers l'entrejambe d'Arthur où il trouva son sexe rigide, ce qui le rassura un peu. Il avait pourtant fait tout ce qu'il fallait... Il était même allé jusqu'à demander un baume lubrifiant à Gaius en inventant un mensonge quelconque. Il était cependant sûr que le vieil homme n'avait pas été dupe une seule seconde. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Pour le moment, il était presque tétanisé, incapable de bouger de peur de faire quelque chose de mal.

« Arthur, je...

- Tais-toi, râla Arthur avec difficulté. Tais-toi et bouge bon sang. Bouge, ou je te fais pendre par les pieds. »

Merlin se sentit rougir alors qu'il se penchait et effaçait doucement la ride qui barrait le front d'Arthur par une pression de ses lèvres. Son visage était rouge, ses yeux grands ouverts, presque écarquillés et de petites gouttes de sueurs perlaient à la racine de ses cheveux. Merlin glissa alors une main sous ses fesses, avant de replacer un petit peu maladroitement la jambe qui encerclait sa taille. Le pied d'Arthur vint alors s'appuyer au bas de son dos et, comme pour illustrer ses propos, Merlin le sentit appuyer fermement, l'amenant un petit peu plus en avant.

La bouche d'Arthur s'ouvrit en grand et sa tête roula en arrière alors que ses mains s'agrippaient à ses biceps dans une étreinte presque douloureuse. L'expression de son visage, totalement ouverte et profondément heureuse, presque extatique, acheva de dénouer le nœud d'angoisse qui serrait son ventre.

Merlin laissa alors son corps et son instinct prendre le relais, s'abandonnant aux sensations qui le submergeaient. Sa magie les enveloppa dans un cocon lumineux, glissant sur leurs peaux comme de la soie. Elle flottait derrière leurs paupières presque closes, allant jusqu'à se mêler à leurs souffles, s'insinuant entre leurs lèvres si proches qu'elles pouvaient presque se toucher.

Ils jouirent tous les deux presque en même temps et leur orgasme les prit par surprise, les laissant épuisés et heureux, affalés l'un sur l'autre sans aucune grâce, la respiration haletante. Merlin se retira et Arthur grimaça fugacement, mais aussitôt la magie s'enroula autour de lui, le débarrassant de tout inconfort. Ils restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes, s'écoutant juste respirer.

Dehors, un orage éclata et bientôt, la pluie commença à taper rythmiquement contre la vitre de la fenêtre. Une faible odeur de pluie arriva jusqu'à eux et Arthur remonta les draps et la couverture pour qu'ils puissent s'enrouler dedans.

Il retomba ensuite sur ses oreillers et saisit machinalement la main de Merlin dans la sienne, entremêlant leurs doigts et pressant leurs paumes encore moites. Arthur se montrait rarement tendre et Merlin n'en avait pas le besoin, mais ces petits moments d'intimité lui étaient précieux.

Il était proche de l'endormissement lorsqu'Arthur porta doucement sa main à sa bouche pour y déposer ses lèvres avant de... la diriger vers son entrejambe.

« Encore ?! », gémit Merlin, bien trop conscients de leurs cernes respectifs et de la nécessité immédiate d'un long sommeil réparateur. Arthur avait besoin de dormir et il semblait négliger son temps de sommeil de plus en plus ces derniers temps... Pourtant, malgré ses réticences, il sentit la pression familière du désir s'épanouir dans son ventre et il n'avait ni la force, ni l'envie de la combattre.

Arthur sourit et haussa les épaules avant de lui mordiller la naissance du cou.

« Je n'y peux rien, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

- - -

Tout n'était pas parfait. Ils passaient encore une grande partie de leur temps à se prendre le bec sur des broutilles et à s'insulter respectivement, mais c'était eux et Merlin ne l'aurait pas voulu autrement. Il n'était pas stupide au point de croire qu'ils n'allaient pas au devant de problèmes. Un jour, Arthur devrait prendre femme et produire des héritiers et que Merlin ne serait alors qu'une gêne. L'homosexualité été tolérée parce qu'elle permettait de ne pas disséminer des bâtards dans tous le Royaume tant qu'Arthur n'était pas marié, mais cela ne durerait pas. Ils en étaient tous les deux conscients et parfois, cette ombre planait au dessus d'eux la nuit et Merlin ne parvenait alors plus à trouver le sommeil.

Arthur le sentait toujours. Il se retournait alors sans grâce, et lançait un bras à l'aveuglette, avant de finalement poser sa main sur sa poitrine, juste au dessus de son cœur.

« Tu penses trop », murmurait-il les yeux clos, les sons à moitié étouffés par son oreiller.

Merlin ne répondait jamais, mais le poids de ses doigts et la chaleur de sa paume sur son torse suffisaient à dissiper l'inquiétude qui s'insinuait en lui.

Après tout, ils avaient encore un peu de temps, et puis de toute façon, même si Merlin avait voulu y mettre un terme, il ne l'aurait pas pu. Il n'avait plus le choix depuis longtemps et il lui arrivait parfois de croire qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment eu, et que tous les évènements qui avaient jalonnés sa vie depuis sa naissance, n'avaient fait que le mener à cet instant précis.

* * *

9.

Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui se passa ensuite.

L'été céda la place à l'automne qui peignit les arbres de couleurs chaudes et vibrantes alors que l'air se rafraîchissait et que Camelot commençait à faire ses provisions pour l'hiver.

Un matin, Arthur partit en patrouille.

Merlin prépara son cheval, poli ses armes, cira ses bottes, en profita pour lui pincer les fesses après lui avoir passé sa cote de maille et retourna vaquer à ses occupations après avoir vu Arthur passer les portes de Camelot.

Arthur ne revint pas.

Le premier jour, personne ne s'inquiéta. Il était courant qu'une patrouille prenne plus de temps que prévu et les chevaliers avaient tous un paquetage leur permettant de passer la nuit dehors. Si cela s'éternisaient, ils envoyaient un messager à Camelot prévenir des raisons de leur retard.

Le deuxième jour, Merlin resta à proximité des portes du château, guettant le plus discrètement possible le retour de la patrouille. A la fin de a journée, il ne se chercha même plus d'excuse, s'asseyant sur un mur à côté du pont et regardant tomber la nuit. Morgana et Gwen vinrent le rejoindre et ils restèrent tous les trois en silence durant plusieurs heures à fixer l'horizon. Morgana avait les yeux creusés, mais elle ne semblait pas s'inquiéter outre mesure, ce qui indiquait qu'elle n'avait fait récemment aucun rêve concernant Arthur. Elles le laissèrent finalement à sa veille silencieuse pour aller se coucher. Gwen lui embrassa le front et Morgana, plus réservée en public, lui posa simplement une main sur le bras avant de murmurer comme pour elle-même.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il reviendra. »

Merlin hocha la tête, un peu rasséréné.

Mais, Arthur ne rentra pas cette nuit là, ni la suivante.

Au quatrième jour, le château était en ébullition. Le Roi dépêcha Sir Léon, ainsi que deux autres chevaliers restés en arrière-garde, sur les traces de la patrouille disparue. En vain.

Merlin était rongé par l'inquiétude, incapable de travailler ou même de réfléchir correctement. Il savait qu'Arthur n'était pas mort car il pouvait toujours sentir le lien ténu qui les reliait l'un à l'autre et c'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas devenir fou. Il restait donc enfermé dans la chambre d'Arthur, au milieu de ses affaires, concentré sur sa magie qui cherchait Arthur de toutes ses forces, remontant le long fil de leur lien, alors même qu'il se faisait de plus en plus ténu. Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à aller assez loin et butait toujours contre une sorte de mur invisible qui lui coupait la route.

_Un sorcier. Il y a un autre sorcier. _

La réalisation lui glaça le sang et il se jeta sur le livre de Gaius à la recherche du sort qui lui bloquait la vue. Il y passa des heures et finit par s'endormir dessus, épuisé et terrifié.

Il fut réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit par Morgana. Il sursauta et cacha du mieux qu'il put l'ouvrage sur lequel il s'était assoupi, mais Morgana ne le regardait même pas. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague et son visage trahissait une terreur presque palpable.

« Je sais où est Arthur. »

- - -

La route qui menait au Royaume de Cendred passait par Ealdor.

Du haut de la colline, Merlin pouvait voir la tombe de Will sous le grand chêne, à l'orée du village endormi. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter pour lui rendre visite ou simplement même serrer sa mère dans ses bras, mais il adressa une prière silencieuse aux étoiles alors qu'il continuait son chemin, en s'enfonçant dans les montagnes.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la forêt que lui avait décrite Morgana, son lien avec Arthur se faisait plus fort ; plus tangible, comme si un long ruban doré les reliait l'un à l'autre. Le sorcier dont Merlin sentait la présence avait placé des murs magiques entre lui et Arthur. De Camelot, ils semblaient infranchissable, mais il pouvait maintenant les sentir craquer en sa présence et se dissiper si rapidement que l'on pouvait presque douter de leur existence.

La magie suintait du corps de Merlin par vagues furieuses alors que la rage se coulait dans son ventre, raidissant sa mâchoire et lui faisant serrer les dents.

Le sorcier ne lui faisait pas peur. La puissance pure qu'il sentait crépiter sous sa peau ne lui laissait aucun doute sur l'issue d'un possible combat. Il ne connaissait pas ses raisons et ne voulait pas les connaître. Il le mettrait en pièce. Comme il l'avait fait avec Nimueh ; comme il l'avait fait avec tant d'autres. Ils n'étaient rien. Rien devant la colère terrible qui sourdait en lui et qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir.

Arthur vivait toujours - le lien en était la preuve - mais il souffrait et Merlin ressentait chaque coup, chaque menace, chaque blessure... Il essaya de prendre un peu de la douleur sur lui, mais cela n'était pas possible et il ne pouvait qu'entendre Arthur serrer les dents et se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

Morgana lui avait décrit une grotte et une pièce sombre.

Le lien le conduisit à l'entrée d'un caveau qui s'enfonçait sous la montagne par une série d'escalier qu'il n'eut même pas conscience de descendre. Sur son chemin, des hommes aux armes de Cendred s'interposèrent, mais ils étaient une quantité négligeable. Ils n'étaient rien. Merlin n'eut même pas à tendre la main pour les faire disparaître de son chemin sans qu'ils aient le temps de sonner l'alarme. La Magie se gorgeait de cette puissance et de cette violence, baignant son esprit d'endorphines et d'adrénaline pure. Elle exultait.

_Nous ne craignons personne, _susurra-t-elle à son oreille_. Nous sommes invincibles et immortels. _

Merlin arriva au fonds du caveau sans s'en rendre compte. La magie bourdonnait dans ses oreilles et assourdissaient les bruits ambiants.

Un homme se dressa devant lui. Ce n'était pas Arthur. Merlin le fit disparaître.

C'était aussi simple que ça. Il allait tous les faire disparaître, tous, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à Arthur.

« Merlin… »

Son nom murmuré d'une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, lui fit tourner la tête immédiatement et ses yeux en cherchèrent sa source dans le noir.

Arthur était enchaîné au mur, le corps couvert de bleu et le visage tuméfié. Plusieurs de ses doigts avaient été cassés et Merlin vit des taches sur ses vêtements et des croûtes de sang au coin de sa bouche. Des vagues de douleurs se diffusaient de son corps meurtri et blessé et Merlin les aspira en lui comme si elles étaient siennes.

La magie à l'intérieur de lui grogna sauvagement.

Quelque chose bougea. Un homme, un autre. Disparu. Encore un. Disparu.

Merlin sentit alors un maigre pouvoir se dresser contre le sien, mais il était si petit, si insignifiant qu'il n'y accorda pas la moindre importance. Il se tourna vers le sorcier qui le regardait avec de grands yeux terrifiés.

Il était jeune. Très jeune. Sans doute exploité par Cendred à des fins que Merlin ne cherchait pas à comprendre. Lui non plus n'était rien. Il n'était même pas du niveau de Nimueh. Un insecte. Rien de plus. Merlin l'écrasa d'un doigt.

_Arthur. Il faut s'occuper d'Arthur_, se rappela-t-il au milieu du brouillard opaque qui brouillait ses pensées.

Merlin se retourna vers lui et lui sourit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas murmura-t-il. Tout ira bien. Je suis là maintenant. »

Il cligna des yeux et la pièce pris feu, consumant tout ce qui s'y trouvait.

« Non, hurla Arthur en tirant sur ses chaines. Merlin, je te l'inter… »

Merlin tendit la main et laissa la magie surgir. Elle enfla et enveloppa Arthur comme une armure, le plongeant dans l'inconscience alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient d'horreur et de colère.

« Mets le en sécurité, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, le corps tendu à se rompre. Ramène le à Camelot. »

Il vit Arthur se dissoudre dans l'espace et à partir de cet instant, il n'y eut plus rien pour le retenir.

Un hurlement désarticulé, presque animal résonna à ses oreilles alors qu'il se laissait submerger par la rage folle qui lui dévorait les entrailles et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se rendre compte que c'était de sa gorge qu'il provenait. La magie l'envahit dans une seule vague de puissance qui consuma son corps de lumière et Merlin tomba en retrait, explosant en particules lumineuses.

Il restait des hommes dans les sous terrain, terrés comme des lapins. La magie en disposa.

* * *

10.

Merlin fut retrouvé inconscient par Sir Léon au beau milieu de la forêt, mais il ne se réveilla qu'aux environs de Camelot, le corps jeté en travers d'un cheval. Sa tête lui faisait mal, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et il avait du mal à ne se souvenir ne serait-ce que de son nom. Il essaya de se remettre droit, mais son estomac se révolta et il vomit aussitôt, son ventre se contractant douloureusement à chaque spasme.

Sir Léon arrêta leurs montures et dessella pour l'aider à s'asseoir par terre. Sans un mot, il lui tendit une gourde et lui fit signe de boire.

Merlin se rinça la bouche, cracha et s'essuya le visage de sa manche. Il la retira crasseuse de sang séché et de sueur rance.

« Que… que s'est-il passé, murmura-t-il la voix grailleuse et la langue sèche comme du papier.

- Le Prince m'a ordonné de venir te chercher. Il m'a indiqué la route.

- Arthur est revenu à Camelot ? »

Merlin n'essaya même pas de dissimuler la joie et le soulagement qui teintait sa question. Arthur était sauf. Sauf et en sécurité.

Sir Léon acquiesça gravement.

« Tu ne te souviens de rien ? »

Merlin baissa la tête. Tout lui paraissait confus… Il se rappelait de Morgana. Il se rappelait d'avoir fait route vers le Royaume de Cendred où Arthur était retenu prisonnier… Il se rappelait de la fureur aussi, qui avait coulée dans ses veines comme un brasier lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé, enchaîné et le visage tuméfié. Le reste se noyait dans une lumière si intense qu'elle lui brûlait les yeux.

« Non… répondit-il. Je ne me souviens pas… J'ai du prendre un coup sur la tête. »

Sir Léon le regarda sans rien dire, le visage fermé. Puis, il aida Merlin à se remettre en selle avant de remonter lui-même sur son cheval.

« Le Prince Arthur a été victime d'un enlèvement par un sorcier du Royaume de Cendred. »

Léon cracha au sol, le regard mauvais, visiblement furieux.

« Nous ne pouvons rien prouver mais tout le monde est persuadé que ce n'était qu'une provocation de plus de Cendred qui est connu pour ses intentions belliqueuses. Le Prince a été tenu enfermé plusieurs jours, mais il a réussi à s'échapper… »

Cette fois-ci, Merlin put entendre la ferveur, l'admiration et une fidélité sans borne transparaître dans ses paroles.

« … Le sorcier l'a poursuivi et dans la confusion, des sorts ont été lancés et vous avez échangé de place. Arthur s'est retrouvé à Camelot, affaibli et blessé et tu as été transporté là-bas dans cette forêt. Il m'a envoyé immédiatement à ton secours… Personne n'espérait te revoir vivant. »

Merlin s'accrocha au pommeau de sa selle avec une telle force que ses phalanges blanchirent. Arthur l'avait protégé. Merlin avait déposé sa vie entre ses mains et Arthur l'avait préservée. Fugacement, il revit devant ses yeux le visage du prince, contorsionné de colère, lorsqu'il avait levé la main pour que sa magie le mette en sécurité. Plus rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

« Je… Je ne me souviens pas. »

Les mots lui brûlèrent la langue alors que petit à petit les souvenirs lui revenaient. Il leva ses mains devant ses yeux. Elles tremblaient et étaient noires de sang séché.

« Je vais t'emmener chez Gaius pour qu'il te soigne, lui dit Sir Léon en surprenant son regard. Tu as de nombreuses coupures, des cotes cassés et probablement un traumatisme crânien. »

Merlin ne répondit rien.

_Ce sang là, n'est pas le mien. _

Au fond de lui, sa magie laissa échapper un petit gémissement plaintif.

- - -

Gaius ne lui posa pas de question.

Il aida Merlin à se déshabiller, lavant sa peau souillée, massant ses muscles, pansant ses plaies et suturant la blessure qu'il s'était faite à l'arrière de la tête, probablement en tombant. Son corps n'était qu'un immense bleu, enflé et douloureux et ses mains ne parvenaient plus à s'arrêter de trembler. Une grosse larme brûlante coula sur sa joue alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, le vieil homme vint s'asseoir en face de Merlin et posa une de ses mains sur ses genoux agités eux aussi de tremblements compulsifs.

« J'ai… J'ai fait de terribles choses… », chuchota Merlin, la respiration sifflante.

Gaius hocha la tête.

« Tu les as faites pour Arthur. »

Merlin secoua la tête avec force.

« Non. Non. J'ai tué des hommes et il n'y aucune raison pour ça. »

A nouveau, les larmes inondèrent son visage et cette fois ci, Merlin ne fit rien pour les arrêter.

Il était épuisé. Il pouvait sentir sa magie grogner comme un carnivore insatisfait, mais il s'obligea à l'ignorer. Il ne devait pas céder. Il ne céderait plus jamais.

Un sanglot sec se coinça dans sa gorge et il essuya rageusement ses joues, laissant sur sa peau des traînées brûlantes qui lui rappelèrent le sang qu'il avait eu sur les mains.

Ce n'était pas juste. La magie était bonne, elle était belle... Elle n'avait rien à voir avec cette faim terrible qui lui tenaillait le ventre et amenait avec elle folie et destruction.

Mais Merlin en avait fait un instrument de vengeance et de violence. Il l'avait ternie et avilie… Uther avait raison, la magie n'apportait que la mort et le désespoir.

Gaius se rapprocha un petit peu de lui et sans un mot l'entoura de ses bras. Sous sa paume rassurante sur son dos, Merlin se laissa aller, laissant sortir tout son désespoir par vague successive alors qu'il mouillait de larve et morve les vêtements du vieil homme qui soudain lui paraissait plus solide que Merlin ne l'avait jamais été.

Il aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps cela dura. Quelques minutes, peut-être plusieurs heures. Lorsque ses larmes se tarirent et que sa gorge lui fit mal d'avoir trop pleuré, Gaius le garda encore contre lui jusqu'à ce que sa respiration se calme, puis lentement, Merlin se dégagea.

« Je… Je dois aller parler à Arthur. »

Gaius acquiesça.

« Il t'attends dans ses appartements. Je l'ai soigné lorsqu'il est arrivé hier. Il va bien, ses blessures sont douloureuses, mais superficielles. Il était très inquiet. »

Merlin n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre dire : _Et il m'a tout raconté_.

Il se leva, maintenant un peu plus assuré sur ses jambes.

« Quand je reviendrais, j'aurais besoin que tu m'aides. Je dois apprendre à la contrôler et à la garder sous clef. Plus jamais elle ne doit… Plus jamais. »

Sa voix se durcit sur les derniers mots.

« Nous y arriverons Merlin, lui répondit Gaius. Je te le promets. Va voir Arthur. »

Merlin traversa l'enfilement familier de couloirs le menant à Arthur, le cœur lourd et les épaules voûtées. Il pouvait sentir la fatigue, la lassitude, la honte et la tristesse appuyer sur ses os et sur sa nuque, lui faisant baisser la tête.

Arthur l'attendait et lorsque Merlin poussa la porte, il se retrouva aussitôt plaqué contre le mur, des lèvres brûlantes sur les siennes l'embrassant avec colère et violence. La langue d'Arthur s'enfonça dans sa bouche en conquérante possessive, léchant ses dents et son palais, avant de s'enrouler possessivement autour de la sienne.

Tout comme il l'avait fait des mois plus tôt, à l'aube du printemps, ses mains parcoururent son corps pour faire l'inventaire de ses blessures, répertoriant chaque bleu, chaque coupure, effleurant les zones douloureuses de touches si légères qu'elles paraissaient voler sur sa peau.

Merlin sentit dans ce baiser le goût de l'absolution.

Il enroula ses bras autour de la nuque d'Arthur, embrassant à son tour les ombres violacées de son visage et les cernes sous ses yeux avec révérence.

« Arthur », souffla-t-il doucement contre son cou, essayant tant bien que mal de refréner sa magie qui se tendait vers lui, désespérée de l'envelopper de sa lumière.

« Arthur… J'ai besoin d'aide…

- Je sais, Merlin. Je sais. »

Merlin leva les yeux et perdit son regard dans celui d'Arthur. Il n'y lut qu'une infinie tristesse.

Son cœur se serra et quelque part au fond de lui, il sut que tout avait déjà été décidé.

« Fais-moi oublier. »

Merlin secoua la tête vigoureusement, les mains accrochées à Arthur comme un homme qui se noie.

« Non. Je te promets que cela ne se reproduira plus. Je vais m'entraîner. Tous les jours. Je n'utiliserai plus jamais ma magie. Je la bannirai, je… »

Arthur secoua la tête, un pli amer déformant sa bouche.

« Merlin, la magie est pour toi aussi nécessaire que l'acte de respirer. Tu ne peux pas la considérer comme une entité propre indépendante de toi… Elle fait partie de toi et il faut que tu l'acceptes…

- Non. Non. Ce n'est pas moi. Ça n'a jamais été moi. S'il te plait… Ce n'est pas moi. »

Mais Merlin savait que ces paroles n'étaient que des mensonges déguisés en prière.

« C'est toi depuis le début. Ça a toujours été toi. Tu dois me faire oublier.

- Mais pourquoi, gémit Merlin, sans honte. Pourquoi ? »

Arthur soupira.

« Regarde-nous, Merlin… Nous n'avons pas dormi correctement depuis des semaines. La magie nous draine tous les deux en attisant sans cesse cette faim qui nous dévore et nous pousse à en vouloir toujours plus au point de perdre le contrôle. Pire, nous l'attisons nous-mêmes. Avant, le secret qui nous séparait dressait une barrière entre nous, maintenant, il n'y a plus rien et cette addiction est en train de nous rendre fou. Tu as besoin d'apprendre à contrôler ce pouvoir immense que tu abrites dans un corps si fragile et… Tu ne peux pas le faire si je me dresse sur ton chemin.

- Mais… »

Merlin s'étrangla sur les mots, incapable de les prononcer encore.

« Merlin, regarde-moi. »

Arthur saisit son menton et le leva pour planter son regard dans le sien.

« Merlin, si tu ne le fais pas, tu vas devenir quelqu'un d'autre et… Je ne suis pas encore assez fort pour être ton fourreau. Tu vas m'entraîner avec toi. »

Le sang de Merlin se glaça dans ses veines.

« Oh Seigneur… Arthur… Je suis tellement désolé.

- Fais-le », souffla Arthur d'une voix rauque et Merlin se rendit compte alors qu'il n'en avait pas plus envie que lui. Mais, fidèle à son rang, il prenait la meilleure des décisions et n'en dévierait pas, quelques soient les sacrifices que cela lui demandait. Il était déjà Roi.

« Fais-le, avant que je ne sois plus assez fort pour te le demander. »

Merlin ferma les yeux, sentant son cœur tomber comme une pierre au fond de son estomac.

Arthur sourit tristement et embrassa chacune de ses paupières.

« Je ne peux pas..., murmura Merlin. Je ne veux pas. »

Les mots lui faisaient mal. Ils lui déchiraient la langue car Merlin les savait inutiles. Il se rappela son serment, prononcé du bout des lèvres au chevet du lit d'Arthur. Il savait longtemps qu'il était prêt à sacrifier jusqu'à sa vie pour lui, mais l'oubli... l'oubli lui brisait le cœur.

« Je ne veux pas… ». Sa voix se brisa et il dut prendre une nouvelle inspiration pour continuer. « Je peux, mais je ne veux pas. »

Arthur posa doucement son front contre le sien et l'embrassa presque chastement.

« Attends-moi, murmura-t-il contre sa bouche, attends que je te trouve à nouveau. Je te promets que je te trouverai lorsque notre temps viendra.

Merlin acquiesça silencieusement, mêlant sa respiration à la sienne avant d'encadrer son visage de ses mains et de laisser la magie une nouvelle fois envelopper Arthur dans une dernière étreinte brûlante.

- - -

Lorsqu'Arthur ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, il regarda Merlin sans comprendre, son front encore intimement pressé contre le sien.

« Merlin ? », souffla-t-il, sans bouger, son regard trouble plongé dans le sien.

Merlin laissa doucement retomber ses mains qui encadraient le visage d'Arthur, en en mémorisant les contours qui lui étaient désormais à nouveau inaccessibles, avant de s'écarter le cœur lourd et la gorge serrée.

« Ce n'est rien Arthur, tu es simplement fatigué. Très fatigué… » murmura-t-il d'une voix qui lui sembla hachée et tellement emprunte de tristesse qu'il espérait qu'Arthur ne s'en souviendrait pas.

La magie coula de ses doigts sans efforts et sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé. Elle s'enroula autour d'Arthur avec délicatesse et révérence, le plongeant avec douceur dans un sommeil serein.

Le prince s'affaissa délicatement dans les bras de Merlin et il se permit une dernière fois de sentir ce corps pressé contre le sien. Arthur sentait le savon, la sueur et l'encre et cela lui rappela les longues nuits calmes d'orage à la lueur d'une bougie.

Merlin le coucha dans son lit délicatement et se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur son front, sans aucune autre intention que celle de lui dire adieu.

Il quitta ensuite la pièce sans un regard en arrière et erra longtemps dans les couloirs vides avant de regagner sa chambre et son lit qu'il avait déserté depuis longtemps. Il se coucha mécaniquement sur son matelas trop dur et tourna la tête vers la petite fenêtre qui donnait sur Camelot. Il se sentait vide.

Le lendemain, tout serait redevenu comme avant. Arthur ne se souviendrait plus de rien et son secret se dresserait à nouveau entre eux comme une barrière infranchissable, à la différence qu'il serait là maintenant pour les protéger tous les deux.

_Attends-moi,_ lui avait dit Arthur. _Attends que je te trouve à nouveau. _

Et Merlin attendrait, il attendrait aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait, en utilisant ce temps pour contrôler ce pouvoir immense qui le consumait de l'intérieur et brûlait les doigts de ceux qui s'en approchait de trop près.

Il se roula en boule sous sa couverture trop mince et ferma les yeux à la recherche d'un sommeil qui ne viendrait pas.

_Ne t'inquiète pas_, murmura la magie de sa voix la plus douce en se lovant doucement contre son cœur meurtri. _Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien._

« Tout ira bien. », répéta Merlin, acceptant pour la première fois que les mots de la magie soient les siens. « Tout ira bien. »

La paix qui lui manquait tant apaisa alors la douleur qui lui broyait la poitrine et sa respiration se fit plus facile, alors qu'une détermination profonde remplaçait la tristesse qui avait menacée de le noyer.

« Demain… Demain, je me mets au travail. »

- - -

Cette nuit là, Arthur rêva d'un sourire trop grand, d'un regard franc et bleu et de la délicate caresse de mains plus lumineuses que le soleil.

FIN.

Notes de fin :

1. Je tiens à dire que cette fic aurait pu se terminer bien pire que ça et que cette clôture n'est PAS malheureuse. :D *évite les jets de tomates*

J'ai longuement hésité avant d'opter pour cette version, parce qu'à la base je voulais écrire quelque chose de léger. Cependant, je voulais aussi que cela soit cohérent avec le début de la saison 2 et pour cette raison, je ne pouvais pas faire un « happy end » complet vu ce que je traitais. J'ai écris plusieurs fins, mais celle-ci a été la seule à me satisfaire totalement, même si elle n'a pas été simple à écrire.

2. J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic en regardant la saison 1 et en comptant le nombre de gens que Merlin tuait pour protéger Arthur (oué, je fais toujours vachement gaffe à des détails de ce type). Le chiffre est incroyablement élevé et lorsqu'on connait Merlin (qui joue quand même avec des poneys de fumée…) cela semble incohérent qu'il ne montre pas le moindre remords. J'ai aussi été interpelé par un moment dans la saison 1 où Merlin affirme que s'il ne peut pas vivre en étant magique, autant ne pas vivre du tout. Ce passage trouve un écho dans le premier épisode de la saison 2 et je trouvais intéressant d'essayer de les relier entre eux.

Cette idée générale m'a travaillée assez longtemps mais comme je savais que je n'allais pas réussir à faire tenir ça en 1000 ou 2000 mots, je n'y avais jamais donné suite. Et puis... taaadaaaa ! Je crois que c'est la fic la plus longue que j'ai jamais écrite et aussi la plus construite !

Pour un peu, je serais presque fière de moi dis donc !


End file.
